For the record
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: Silent Hill 3/Post-Modern Warfare 2. The prodigal son is a she. Heather Mason has returned to Silent Hill to kill Claudia in the honor of her father. In her vengeful journey she encounters men who are just as clueless as her. Can she trust them?
1. Ash like snow

"_This is for the record: History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives, and we die, his truth becomes written - and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero. Because all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die..._"

That was the last "coherent" speech Former Task Force 141 Captain John "Soap" MacTavish has ever heard from his comrade Captain John Price. It was said that the sand and the rocks in the middle eastern land of Afghanistan was stained with thousands of years of warfare, being that that was holy land that was fought over dozens upon dozens of times. Whether it was the Israelis or the Soviets back in the day, or even the United States of America; blood has been shed countless times in that land. More so now with the global war between Russia and America with them taking the fight to Afghanistan.

But let's steer more away from that topic, the recent blood that has been shed on that sand hours ago was none other than MacTavish's. His blood flowed like a river from being impaled with his own knife right in his chest cavity. Ironically the favor was returned and another individual's blood was shed on that holy land, the traitorous LtGen. Shepherd. His mark in history won't be the desired ending that he yearned for, but it wasn't the 141's plan either.

Soap was mortally wounded, Price was pretty banged up, and now the three men plus the entire Task Force 141 were wanted international war criminals (Or rather what's left of the One-Four-One). Not the future that our heroes has planned for themselves. The mood inside of Nikolai's large Pave Low was very angsty as Soap laid on one of the cargo holds with his hand on his poorly bandaged wound and his eyes clenched shut. The Russian would continue to fly around the airspace keeping his hands steady but his eyes turned to look at his two comrades, Soap and Price.

"We'll be at the "spot" in an hour; I have some very valuable intel Price. Come over here, my friend!" Nikolai said as he pointed at the radar to show the British fellow what needs to be shown about the "place" he's taking them to, he won't like it. The 141 will have to say welcome to West Virginia in a couple of hours.

Price risen up from his seat which was not too far away from Soap so he can keep tabs on him. As the Captain walked over to Nikolai's side to see what he needed, Soap struggled to sit up just ever so slightly so he can see what was going on. The Scotsman cringed when he heard Price's voice echo throughout the 21 ton giant.

"Are you insane?! You've gone mad haven't you?" Price yelled down at his Russian companion, his eyes glaring daggers down into Nikolai's. "Price, listen to me--?!" Before he could finish Price had slammed his palm on the auto-pilot button and pulled on Nikolai's arm so they can face each other.

"You are not taking us to America! Are you trying to get us killed, 'cause if you do you're coming down with us!"

"John!" Nikolai replied, his face drained of color, "Please…listen to me my friend." The Russian added before yanking himself from Price's grip and getting back in the cockpit, there he pulled out some sheets and fliers from under his seat. One by one he handed them to Price and the Brit gave each sheet a small look before giving an unsure eye back down at Nikolai.

"There's a small resistance holding themselves down in some little town in West Virginia, near Toluca lake. From what I've been hearing…they are members of our beloved One-Four-One." When Nikolai told him this, Price was so baffled he had to sit down. To his knowledge, he had thought the Task Force 141 was either killed off or hunted down. Surprisingly it's the latter and some still had some fight in them to hold out a resistance against both the Russian forces, Shadow Company, and the whole United States Military looking for them. Before Price was about to say anything it was his turn to get cut off this time.

"Did you really think I'd throw you into the sharks like that, Captain Price? You must not know me that well." Nikolai said with a chuckle before turning his seat back to the control panel and pressed the auto-pilot button off so he can take control of the copter once again. With that said Price rolled his eyes and nodded off.

"Whatever you say, mate." The British Captain said as he stood up from his spot and leaned his back against the wall, he'd put his head down to allow himself some silence. The hum of the engines was like a lullaby to the remnants of the 141.

MacTavish saw the whole event right in front of him, without making a noise he slumped back down onto the cargo hold and thought to himself. _'Well what do you know…some are still alive and kicking. That's good to know…I just wish that was the same for Ghost and Roach.' _The Captain thought as he remembered the recent lives lost because of Shepherd's betrayal, his best Lieutenant and his newest but brightest Sergeant all wiped out without a trace…or rather burnt up without a trace. Now he has two more skeletons to add into his closet, and their names are Simon Riley and Gary Sanderson.

A dull ache began to resonate in his chest, the memory of being stabbed by Shepherd made its way to surface, it did nothing except make the pain from the wound that much more profound. With a moan, MacTavish lowered his arms from their defensive position and fell back onto the bed. MacTavish writhed in pain, his fingers clutched the sheets for dear life as he fought back the urge to scream; if he was drugged prior to his awakening, he would love for them to be pumped back into his system. It hurt to breathe, the skin of his chest stretched everytime his lungs expanded and deflated, pressing his face into the pillow, MacTavish cursed quietly.

The ragged breathing had caught the attention of Price's quick beauty sleep to go on a shutdown and to quickly assist his friend. "Just breathe through it, Soap. You've survived worse than this," Price attempt at bedside manner almost made MacTavish laugh, but the throb of his chest made him think twice. '_Christ, this is awful'. _Price thought at as he sat quietly in his chair across from him, watching as his friend worked through the pain. It wasn't too long till the pain had soothed him to sleep.

* * *

MacTavish woke with a start, body thrashing wildly beneath the sheets that trapped him. A pair of hands grabbed his wrists and attempted to push him back down. Opening his eyes, Soap was quick to disregard the haze of sleep and zeroed in on the face his opponent. The face was slow to come into focus, but if it had not been for the familiar outline of a Boonie hat, Soap would've continued to attack the man without hesitation.

"Soap, calm down! It's me, Price!" The sound of his old friend's cultured and raspy voice brought MacTavish to a halt. Blinking once cleared most of the sleep away, Price came into view, a rare show of concern as his current expression. Slowly, the events of the past seven days hit MacTavish like a blast of cold water, killing the adrenaline pumping through his system. What did hit him though was the cold breeze of an open Pave Low hangar, tilting his head he looked to the hangar and saw a glimpse of Nikolai brandishing an AK-47 and securing the area around the large heli. It was hard to see him though because of the thick fog outside of the Pave Low.

Most likely making sure nobody was around their LZ, turning his head back at his former superior. There was a quiet sigh of frustration from Soap; Price pinched the bridge of his nose in mild relief. "You alright, mate?"

"How long have I been out?" MacTavish said, avoiding the question.

"Soap---"

"_Price."_

"Pretty much the whole flight, I'd have to estimate a good couple hours." Price answered, stretching in the chair. MacTavish groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His body felt like it weighed a ton, he wasn't sure how he managed to move so much earlier. "Are we in West Virginia yet?" MacTavish said warily, unclenching his hands from the sheets.

Price looking a little bit flustered at the fact he knew that they were heading or rather in Toluca County now kind of shifted in his chair a bit. "How did you--?!" Interrupted by Nikolai who ran into the helicopter to give his friends a little SitRep on what exactly is going on outside.

"It's clear! But I don't get it though...for a place that is supposed to be occupied by either the Russian Army and or the U.S. Army. It's a ghost town out there." Nikolai said as he slung the AK around his shoulder. Price stood up from his chair and went over to the supply crates, which was where Nikolai kept some armory for them. As he began to pick up a modified M4A1 and a couple of pieces of equipment from the SOPMOD attaché case, Nikolai approached him from behind.

"I also got a fix on where the resistance is, they're about 10 klicks towards the Happy Burger on Levin St. So we should make haste, Captain Price. The Russian's aren't the only ones we should be worrying about." He said as he saw Price attaching a Holographic sight on top of the railing the rifle, a heartbeat sensor onto the side of it, and a silencer to finish off its charm.

"You don't have to tell me twice, mate. Let's get a move on." Price said as he slung the M4 around his shoulder and took out an M16A4 that was already customized with a silencer, heartbeat sensor, and a Holographic sight from the chest. "Nikolai, help me pick up Soap." He said as he shouldered the other rifle onto his other shoulder, the other rifle is obviously for Soap once they need him to give some covering fire when needed.

The Russian nodded and they both walked over to Soap, he lifted his arms up slowly for the two to lift him up. They did so and now the three Task Force 141 troopers: One Former Spetsnaz Senior Sergeant and two Special Air Service/Task Force officers now on their own. As the men walked out of the Pave Low with a struggling wounded on their hands they looked around the snowy destruction known as Silent Hill.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover…" Price said to himself as they continued to walk through the ruins of the big apple. Nikolai nodded as they continued to walk with Soap on their arms. MacTavish looked up at the sky, the snowy atmosphere, the ghost town like area, it all gave the wounded Captain the creeps. A snowflake fell on the Scotsman's nose and it melted instantly.

"Hey mates...was it snowing in Afghanistan when we left?" Soap asked, Price looked over at his comrade and either Soap really thought because it's January it should snow everywhere or that he really was banged up more then he thought.

"No, Soap....it wasn't. But I'll tell ya one thing though. It isn't just snow that's falling." Price said as he also looked up at the sky.

Nikolai used his other hand in response to see what else was falling, just to know what Price was talking about. Feeling a supposed snowflake fall onto his gloved hand he licked it since it didn't melt right away. The Russian's face cringed upon knowing what he just licked up, with a hint of disgust in his tone he answered to the two conversing.

"It's ashes, my friends. Snow and Ash rain down upon us..." Both Price and Soap turned to Nikolai who said this, this town was getting weirder and weirder with each step.

_x--Devil May Cry_

**Author's note:** Wow...it really has been so long since I wrote something. I had the idea so I decided to run with it. Any thoughts? Any suggestions? Read and review! Thank you!!!


	2. Tango down

Author's note: 2nd chapter already? I must like you guys or…I like this idea I'm having! Lets run with it shall we? This will give you at least a little bit more into the story. But trust me there will be more to go along with this piece. Now let me just say () that means people are talking in a different language as I will probably be a little too lazy to write it all in Russian and what not. Also I'll be writing up chapter three once I get out of class and training today. I'm a Marine Poolee for the USMC which explains a little about how I know some military terminology and some gun knowledge. That and a little bit of Call of duty always helps WITH ACTUAL RESEARCH TOO!!! No game will limit me from knowledge! Haha oh well…enjoy the chapter! It's pretty long, I didn't mean it to be this long but I couldn't split this up into another chapter…it was too good! Happy reading!

"_You know what they say about vengeance…you better dig two graves…"_

Hazel eyes shoot open; the feeling of the cold crawling all over her skin was quite unpleasant. She felt her fingers grasp the cold concrete ground beneath her. The last thing she could recall was nothing. It was a complete blank to her. Heather Mason sat up slowly, her delicate, pale hand running up to her face as she felt her soft skin. She could feel her tresses of her blonde hair on her face, a bit matted down. She felt her heart beginning to pick up the pace as she gazed off into the mist.

She lowered her hand back to the ground as she felt herself become panicked.

'_Ahh, what the hell happened? How did I get here? Wasn't I in the Inn?' _thought Heather as she looked all around herself and saw behind her that the Inn was very much there.

"I must have fainted or something…" She said as she lifted herself off the cold ground after a few moments of calming herself down, thinking things through. She must have fainted after leaving the Inn to head to the hospital, it's probable since she isn't too far away from the establishment and she hasn't gotten a lick of sleep since she left for Silent Hill.

She held her hands to her chest as she walked slowly, making no sound, through the abandoned town. No one was around, no children, no adults; it was somewhat soothing and scary all in the same. One bit that confused her was that everything seemed to be abandoned, yes, but some of the things seemed to be in use? She walked by a car with its door wide open and it appeared to have been running whenever and however long ago; in front of a lawn, a children's swing with worn marks in it, as if a child was sitting within it but now was not. Heather stopped before a shop window, which reflected her image quite well, and she gazed at herself intently.

Short but layered blond hair, obviously dyed. Split ends and tresses were out of place a bit from when she laid on the ground before. Heather had the urge to just brush her hands through the short truffles of hair that was messed up and get them back into place, and so she did. Her father always told her to look her best. Finishing her job on her hair, vibrant hazel eyes went down to her wardrobe. An orange sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with four front pockets and a green denim mini skirt. Her feet were equipped with tall suede brown boots with a wrist watch and orange wristbands on both arms.

In her view, she seemed pretty simple. Just like any other seventeen year old; she wasn't a girly girl but she wasn't exactly a tomboy either. She didn't need to impress anyone back at school, what you see is what you get: that's the motto she follows. Pretty much stuck in the middle, but that's what makes her unique…at least her point of view. And in the end that's all that matters.

After that quick breather she dug into her vest pockets and pulled out a map she found in the Inn her and Douglass stayed in. Analyzing the map she had read the points of access that she was given to reach the Hospital with ease, while she was showing Cartland must have took it upon himself to go out there and do a little recon to save them some time when they had to go out there individually they wouldn't get so lost. Apparently the only way to get to Brookhaven Hospital in this case was to go through the Heaven's night nightclub across the street from the Happy Burger.

Nodding her head she placed the map back into the confines of her vest and sighed taking one last look over her shoulder at the Inn then forward towards the fog. "Well…it's now or never." She said to herself as she began to walk off into the passing mist that alludes deeper into the snowy ghost town.

* * *

It's already been more than an two hours since they left the Pave Low. The men of the Task Force 141 were starting to lose faith in Nikolai's navigational skills, if it wasn't for this mist it would have just been easier to fly their way to the destination. With a fog this thick they'd be wasting fuel wondering where exactly the rest of the One-Four-One was holding up. Plus their resources were limited; they were only restricted to the outdated printed out map of this town, a compass, a pencil, and their common sense. For some odd reason once they stepped out of the Pave Low all three Soldier's GPS and communication systems outside of this town were down.

If they tried to contact anyone outside of town (Which they didn't had to since basically they'd be giving up their location and be jeopardizing Soap's safety as they are now "wanted international war criminals" thanks to Shepherd) they'd only get static. But what worked was their Holographic sights and their heartbeat sensors, besides any of that all of their other electronics were practically worthless. It's not that bad since these men of their origins being Spetsnaz and Special Air Service they were taught to make do with what you got. Adapt. Improvise. Overcome. But all of that was not forgotten but blurred by the situation at hand. MacTavish was still wounded and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere looking for a resistance in a snowy and ashy ghost town. Plus they were pretty far from their Pave Low so there was no going back.

As Price walked he held up the fatigued Captain who was still not so good, but he had to give Soap credit for holding out this long. They've been walking for a good nine klicks now and they still haven't seen no Happy Burger, no resistance, no form of life whatsoever. Just a couple of abandoned houses and buildings. On the way, the men had taken breaks within the empty houses. Eating their foods, drinking their water, using their first-aid kits to constantly patch up Soap's messed up chest wound who kept re-opening, taking quick twenty minute rests and etcetera.

_Cough! Hack!_ Went MacTavish along with the occasional spitting up of blood. Those coughs of his proved devastating to the Scotsman. Price could only do so much as he watched his friend slowly succumb to his wound. Glaring over at Nikolai who was walking ahead with the map and compass in hand. Usually John Price was a patient man, but this was too much.

"Nikolai! Do you know exactly where we are!?" Price yelled. The Russian turned around with the pencil between his lips, taking it out he began to speak to his worried comrade.

"Da! Of course I do, we'll be there soon." The Russian said with the futile attempt to try establishing to the two that they weren't lost. Price heavily sighed as he put down Soap in a sitting position and stormed over to Nikolai.

"If you're so bloody sure of yourself then why haven't we reached our destination yet?! It's been two hours Nikolai…it's almost 16:00. I don't want to be out here when night falls." Said Price as he looked over his shoulder at MacTavish who slowly stood up and was on his way to where they stood. Nikolai seeing Soap limp over here he wiped off the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath.

"Look. I'm trying the best I can…this town is huge. One thing we have to be thankful about is that we haven't seen any patrols from the Russian or the US forces. I think we're actually safe here." Nikolai said, Price had to actually agree with the Russian on this. The entire time since they landed they didn't pass by any Military vehicles of any sort, no make-shift bases, nothing. But at the same time it made him still ever so nervous. If the Russians or Americans wasn't here taking refuge…then what is?

"True…but what if by the time we get to wherever the safehouse is, what if the One-Four-One already left?" Price said as he felt MacTavish put his hand on his shoulder to support himself.

"I think…they are still here. We just need to stay frosty…we'll find them. I know it…" Said MacTavish with parted breaths. Nikolai admired his calm and belief that they can still persevere despite the circumstances. It reminded him of Captain Price, in many ways the two are similar. The resemblance mentally is almost shocking. But in this case, Price himself is a little overwhelmed by what's going on but Soap is there to pick up the pieces; wounded or not.

"Soap. You're right. We will find them," Price said as he patted MacTavish's shoulder and stared into his icy blue hues. The British male couldn't help but smile down at his apprentice's upcoming. He has taught him a lot back five years ago before the Ultranationalists uprising in Russia and during the chaos too. He has taught Soap back when he was a little twenty year old Sergeant and the regiment's little FNG (Fucking new guy) all the important things. How to stand against adversity, this lesson was more important than any combat technique he could ever teach in his entire career.

Even when Price disappeared for five years, Soap still held his own and even took over his regiment in the SAS. Going as far to get noticed by Lieutenant General Shepherd seeing that he was the Captain he needed to lead the Task Force 141. During the Task Force's lifetime he was a great leader and even here he still displays that rigor that Price taught him years ago. He stared at Soap's bloodied smile and never left the abode of his icy blue eyes; to him he still was that little innocent FNG…just with a new bag of tricks to bring to the table. With a chuckle he rubbed his back and swung his arm around his shoulder and began to press on forward.

"Come now, Soap. Let's go." Price said like a father gathering his kids to get going. Soap nodded and allowed Price to help him walk deeper into the ensuing fog.

The British male glanced at Nikolai who looked behind at the two smiling at them as he worked on the map, sucking his teeth he called out Price as they walked along. "Price, how did you teach the boy how to be so optimistic?" The Russian said with his accent screwing up the way 'optimistic' sounded.

Price did a one arm shrug and smirked. "Aye. The mate is a quick learner." Nikolai nodded as he checked the map and then looked ahead more so, something changed in the former Spetsnaz operator's form. It made him look happier than before.

"Captain Price! We are almost there. Look!" Nikolai said with glee as he pointed at the Happy Burger that was across the street from the nightclub. Price was happy for a little bit till he saw the road ahead of them.

"Did this fog blind your sense of awareness, mate? Look ahead." Pointed Price as Nikolai turned his head to the road ahead of them past the block that held the Happy Burger and nightclub. The road was cut off, like an endless fall was waiting for the person who would trip and fall. The three looked down at the hole and all had their fill of doubt.

"Bugger…" Soap muttered under his breath as he looked down at the foggy depths below. Nikolai in response angrily kicked a rock down the abyss and threw the map down there as well.

"_Вот дерьмо! Место было только два более кварталов! __Че, на хуй?!" ("Shit! The spot was supposed to be two more blocks away! What the fuck!??!") _Nikolai yelled out in his language. Price and Soap looked over at the enraged Russian who looked more shocked then angry at his wrong revelation, they watched him pace back and forth, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down before approaching the others.

MacTavish left Price's arms to limp his way over to Nikolai, slowly but surely he made sure to be careful not to fall. Once behind him he gently patted his shoulder and leaned over to try and see Nikolai's face that he hid with the confines of his hands.

"I'm going to take a wild guess…and say that this isn't where are supposed to be, right?" Soap asked, Nikolai took another deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the worried but calm Officer.

"Da. But it's weird…the map didn't say that there would be any problems like this. Stupid outdated piece of shit." Nikolai said as he put his hands down to his sides and looked over at the abyss in front of him. Price just stayed there with his hands on his hips trying to make sense of this.

"Well it's no doubt that the map and you are right. The Happy Burger is over there…just like the map said," Soap was interrupted by a cough fit, it wasn't a severe one but it did still sound bad. Clearing his throat he'd continue on, "we just need to find a detour that's all…problem solved mate."

"But where? The reason I was so happy that I thought we found the place was because the area that the 141 is holding up in is a hospital!!!"

"A Hospital? Yo-you didn't say anything about a hospital earlier!" Soap raised his strained voice at Nikolai in shock and a little bit in anger. Nikolai knew why he was irritated so he didn't say anything about trying to get him to keep his voice down. "I know. I wanted to surprise you and Price, Captain Price has been very worried about you Soap. So this would greatly bring his spirits up! A way to treat your wound, we can all get much needed rest, and we can regroup with the rest of the Task Force…or rather what's left of them." Nikolai finished. MacTavish had understood what he was getting at so he didn't bother with trying to incriminate him much further.

Suddenly, Price's voice pierced through the foggy atmosphere almost instantaneously.

"I've got it!!!" He said as he walked his way over to where Soap and Nikolai was. "We're going to have to cut through one of these buildings. One of these buildings have to have a backdoor, from there we can just cut through the fences and get our way to the supposed hospital." Nikolai and Soap silently agreed to this plan, they also continued to listen in since Price had more to say on the matter. As he walked away from them to get on the sidewalk where he looked at a line of apartment buildings that looked like they belong in SoHo, New York. Along these lines of housing buildings he found the one he was looking for; Heaven's night.

"That's the one," He said pointing to the sultry nightclub. "We're going to have to breach and clear the nightclub. Any unsuspecting Russian or American Soldier that may or may not be using this place as a haven will be surprised. We will not allow this snowy town of solitude make up for us being unprepared. Soap…you think in your condition you can assist in clearing the rooms of this club?" Price asked, Nikolai looked over at his side where the Scotsman leaned on him. MacTavish nodded and rubbed his patched up chest.

"Yes I think I can, Price." He said with a tiny little grin on his rough but dried up bloodied features. Price grinned back. He then lightly punched his fist into his left palm and quickly followed through by pointing a finger towards the Russian and the Scotsman.

"Good. Any questions?"

The street was filled with uncertainty and the thoughts of what if's. Soap broke the silence and looked at his former superior with a bigger grin on his face. "Who dares wins, mate…" MacTavish spoke of their SAS's motto, the line only John Price and John MacTavish would know of and have the right to say. Saying something like that reminded the two of how their second-in-command would break the silence of these kinds of discussions with the uncanny _'Let's do this!"_ courtesy of both Gaz's and Ghost's mouths.

Returning the gesture Price would take off the M16A4 assault rifle from his shoulder and tossed it to Soap. That rifle has been customized to the tee for Soap to use for these kinds of situations. Fitted with a silencer, a heartbeat sensor, and a holographic sight; same customizations he had done for his own M4. Soap caught it and pretended to be hurt from the rough gesture.

"Ow! You fuckin' wanker…watch where you're throwin' those things. They can poke your eye out, y'know!" He said with a strained laugh, Nikolai watched the two talk between each other as he pulled out his AK-47 from his back; the only customization he put was a red dot sight.

Price rolled his eyes whilst upholstering his M4A1. With a smile he slammed a magazine into the rifle and sucked his teeth. "Bloody 'ell, Soap. Shut the hell up! I'm still wondering how'd a muppet like you pass selection anyways!" He said laughing as he walked up the stairway of the three story nightclub and pressed his back against the door.

"'cause I'm just that good. You just fail to realize that, mate." Soap said as he and Nikolai followed through, Soap went on the other side of the door planting his back against the brick wall too. Nikolai stayed behind in the middle of the stairway with his back slightly turned so when the explosives go off, nothing gets in his face.

"Hmph, whatever you say Soap." Price said finishing the little joking matter as the demeanor around these men just turned serious. The British male searched his rucksack, digging through and eventually pulling out a breaching charge. It looked like a flat piece of white cardboard, but that flat piece of nothingness had enough explosives to blow a door and put harm on those behind it whilst leaving the assaulters unharmed. Price looked down at both Nikolai and Soap with swift eyes. Without any words said between the three, Price would have to go first for all these CQC styled room clearings. Why? Because he has an M4 which is a shorter barrel and a shorter/collapsible stock compared to the M16 that he gave Soap, and the M4 is also more accurate then the AK-47 Nikolai is brandishing. So he'll have to be the pointman this time, the only thing he's worried about his Soap. One look at MacTavish and this is what he sees.

Despite how tactical Captain John "Soap" MacTavish looks pressed up against the wall. His ragged desert MARPAT trousers (courtesy of the United States Marine Corps for lending their camo design for the Task Force to use.), the dark gray wooly tactical hoodie stained with his own blood, blood stained green gloves tightly gripping his M16, and the light kelvar body armor that covered his chest from anymore potential dangers. Nothing in the world MacTavish could do to hide how tired and fatigued he looked; it was all in his eyes. But despite this he was still ready and willing to fight till he dies this he admired in his comrade. Which gave Price all the faith in the world to trust in him.

Price planted the charge on the wooden door and slid back just a little bit. And they waited.

_3._

Soap took one last fatigued cough.

_2._

Price scratched his beard.

_1._

Nikolai got ready to spin on his heel with his AK gripped tightly.

**Breach and clear.**

And then it happened, the charge blew the door to smithereens! The sequence of these things was almost in slow-motion for the men of the One-Four-One. The pieces of jagged wood flying the air, a coat rack falling on the floor's surface, round tables moving back just by the force of the explosive, and drinks that occupied the tables slid off the once dusty table and shattered onto the floor spilling its contents. They were in. Price entered in first sweeping the right of the large bar/dance room, Soap entered in next sweeping the left of the room with his M16's stock tightly planted on his shoulder and his eyes trained on that holographic sight, last was Nikolai who had to do a 180 degree turn and quickly enter the room in a straight line while the others had watched his 9 'o clock and his 3' o clock.

"Clear right!" Price muttered to the others.

"Clear left!" Soap said as he took his eye off the sights to try and listen to any sounds the seemingly empty nightclub had beside their own, he heard nothing. "Hmph…too quiet…" he whispered to himself whereas not even Price or Nikolai heard him.

"Check those corners!!!" Price yelled to the two as he moved up behind the bar counter to check for supplies and to take cover just in case.

Nikolai moved in and turned around once more to check their behinds, looking over his shoulder and getting out of that tactical stance he rested his AK on his shoulders. "Our six 'o clock is cleared, my friends and so are our corners."

Price nodded and looked over at Soap who was trying to dust off all the snow and the ash that covered his M16 so heavily. Hopping over the bar counter he regrouped with the two.

"Well section one Alpha is cleared, Soap move to section two Bravo," Price said quietly with tactical handsigns which meant (Move to the door on the left). "Nikolai you go downstairs to section three Charlie." He said with more handsigns that meant for him to go downstairs to the cellar and clear the basement himself. Somebody needed to be with Soap at all times since he was injured, Nikolai completely understood and had no problem clearing an entire cellar which was pretty much suicide. But the One-Four-One is known for taking on suicidal missions and antics that many wouldn't take, but they always got the job done.

MacTavish nodded and moved up to the door on the side, planting his back against the wall. Taking a deep breath he thought to himself during this. _'How did Price come up with the plan to make names for each section of this building I will never know…bloody 'ell we don't even know the layout of this building either. I just hope that it's still seemingly qui—'_His thinking process was interrupted when he faintly heard whispering, he planted his ear against the door and his suspicion was proven. The whispers were Russian.

"Fuck…" He whispered to himself as he raised his M16 to his chest and opened up the heartbeat sensor up, there a tiny panel was shown and it illuminated Soap's face with a baby blue light. The screen looked like some kind of sonar type of screen. It showed friendlies as white dots and the enemies as red ones. The heartbeat sensor showed four red dots…the only word that left his mouth before calling Price was yet again. "Fuck!"

"Price!" He whispered to catch his attention, using a handsign he had him regroup at his position which Price silently followed by rushing up to him and pressing his back against the wall on the other side next to the door. Price noticed that Soap's heartbeat sensor was opened up so he did the same and opened his up too, like Soap's his sensor displayed the same image. Four red dots. Four enemies. Before Price was going to say or do anything, Soap did a handsign that meant to Price (Four enemies. Flash and clear.). Grinning at Soap's instantaneous planning he followed through and pulled out a flashbang from his waist.

_3._

MacTavish put his hand on the doorknob.

_2._

Price got ready to pull the pin.

_1._

**Flash and clear.**

MacTavish opened the door with much force, so much that the door flew open. As if the two had perfect sync once the door flew open, Price immediately tossed in the flashbang that he pulled the pin on and both pulled their heads out of the killzone. A large ear piercing noise infiltrated their senses along with a simultaneous blinding flash of light to go with it, only two of the Russian troops who were in the long hallway behind the door were effected since they weren't in cover.

"Breaching, breaching!!!" Price yelled out to Soap which indicated it was time to breach, engage the target, and clear the hallway.

Once the flashbang did its work, Price entered the hallway with his finger on the trigger blasting his way through killing one of the enemies who were on all fours with Soap giving him covering fire whilst entering next.

"Tango down in section two Bravo!" Captain Price yelled out as he continued his bursts of fire, slightly grazing the other Russian soldier that was trying to stumble his way to cover.

Responding to the random graze of the 5.56 millimeter round that scratched his skin he turned on a complete 180 degree angle and started blind firing his Ak-47 still under the flashbang's effects in a feeble attempt to defend his other two comrades from the line of fire that the two Task Force soldiers had intended for them.

Price in quick succession tapped on Soap's body armored chest indicating the other to get down to the deck since he was behind him, once Soap got down ever so quickly on one knee Price sidestepped and went behind Soap giving him some overhead fire whilst MacTavish himself fired off two three burst rounds that went into the Russian's chest and throat putting him down for good. Price's overhead fire from Soap's position had the other two Russians who managed to get to cover now pinned within this very thin hallway thanks to all the chaos that went down along with Soap's carefully placed yet constant three burst rounds from his M16 to make sure to let the Russian's know if they pop their heads out they'd be joining their dead friend.

With the constant 5.56 rounds flying past them, the two Russians who basically were hugging the walls and the tiny wall of cover they had were changing their mags and cocking their AK's back so they can at least try to fight back. They conversed in Russian during this chaos.

"(How are we supposed to get back upstairs to our comrades?! Those bastards are gonna get to them before the monsters do!!!")

"(I don't know, Sergei! I don't know!!! Senior Sergeant Petrenko is really hurt though, those damn monsters from Stalin's hell really put it in him! We can't let these shitheads get to them!!!)" Said the younger Russian trooper, the older more experienced troop noticed that he was gripping his AK more so then before. He was going to go out there!

"(No! Don't be stupid, Private!!!)" Yelled out the Soldier before the younger Russian rushed out cover to try and put a 7.62 round into either one of the Task Force soldiers, he didn't care. But with Price's last round he put one solidly into his throat. The young Russian trooper cocked his head back as a fountain of blood erupted upwards into the air, staining the walls with red. The trooper fell down to the ground gripping his throat that had an exit wound in there, he was gagging and coughing up massive amounts of blood. The Russian was a goner.

The other yelled hysterically as he left cover to drag the other to safety up the stairs while one handedly firing his Ak-47. If it wasn't for the horrible inaccuracy of the AK-47, especially when fired with one hand the two Task Force Soldiers would actually be pretty scared. Captain Price saw this and tried to pull the trigger but his M4 was out of ammo. Sucking his teeth he emptied out his clip tossing it to the side while reaching out for a new one.

"Changing mag!" Yelled out Price as he finally pulled out one, as Soap gave him covering fire with his M16 he knocked his magazine on the wall next to him twice before slamming the magazine into the rifle. It's a trick Vietnam veterans used to do where they knock the rounds to the back of the magazine so those pointy bullets will not snag on the magazine lip while feeding and jam the weapon. Had Price wore a helmet instead of his boonie hat he would have done so on his head instead of the wall.

While Soap shot at the Russians the unthinkable happened…his M16A4 jammed! MacTavish's eyes widened at this realization as he put the weapon down and tried to pull the trigger once more, but nothing happened. The Russian trooper who was dragging his dying comrade out of the line of fire saw this as an opportunity for revenge for the soon to come death of his young comrade to fire at Soap at a stable stance.

"Bollocks!!!" Soap yelled out loud as he actually tried to unjam his weapon in the open! Price upon seeing the Russian had a good stance where he tried to put a round in him had moved to the side of the wall where there was the identical cover that the Russians used as well, he tried to pat Soap on the shoulder to tell him to move into cover but he didn't respond to the tactical pat.

"Soap!!! Get out of there!!! You're too exposed!" Price yelled but Soap didn't listen. He continues to try and unjam his rifle.

With rounds passing by his Mohawk style head he was able to figure out why his rifle had jammed up on him. The snow and the ash from outside, they had got into the feeding mechanism. The snow melted into the rifle and the ash just royally messed it up. Giving up on his rifle for now, just now noticing how dangerous his situation was he threw the M16 down to the ground.

"Fuck this!" He yelled out as he quickly unholstered his SIG SAUER P226 9mm pistol and shot off a couple of rounds into the darkness, the only light in this hallway was the muzzle fire from the AK, the P226 handgun, and the M16's heartbeat sensor that was thrown to face the Russians which helped Soap aim in the dark with his pistol since he had to rely on the iron sights of his handgun.

The rounds that Soap fired off had pierced the Russian's chest and his head respectively. "Tango down…" Soap said as he rose up and moved while still aiming down on his P226, he kicked over the bodies and they were confirmed dead. Easing up MacTavish got out of his stance and began to reload his pistol. "Clear!"

Price got out of cover with his fist balled, when he walked up to Soap he grabbed his shoulder roughly and forced him to turn around and face him.

"Bloody 'ell, Soap! You don't go 'round doing that and don't expect consequences! If you weren't wounded…I swear Soap." Price said with a glare, it's already enough that MacTavish was still badly wounded. The only reason Soap is even standing is because he's running on pure adrenaline which was the obvious reason that he didn't want to move into cover and think it was ok to try and unjam his weapon as fast as he can to try and get that kill. It doesn't work like that in the real world!

MacTavish sighed and holstered his P226, he understood why Price was so angry so he didn't bother to question him. He'd do the same thing to Roach if he pulled a stunt like that. "I'm sorry Price…it's this town…it's all of this shit, y'know? It's getting to me. It won't happen again."

"Let's hope so." Price said as he walked back to pick up the M16 and hand it to him. "I should have given you the M4. I know it's your favorite weapon and all, but I needed you for some long range shootin' just in case. I would have assumed that the M16 would have done the job. I didn't plan ahead for any CQB to go down, my mistake Soap." He said as he handed him the assault rifle, Soap smiled and taken it from him.

"Alright…so we're both made mistakes today. You want a cookie or somethin', mate?" MacTavish said jokingly to his former superior to lighten the mood. Price chuckled in response and walked up ahead up the stairs to the last room on the right. "Plus! The rifle's pretty much useless right now…so you're gonna have to do a lot of coverin' Price." He said as he swung the rifle onto his back and unholstered his SIG SAUER once more.

Price nodded along as he pressed his back against the side of the wall, waiting for Soap but he was taking quite long to make it. Right when he was about to yell down at him he noticed that he was breathing heavily and using the railing to support himself as he walked up the stairway. _'Looks like good 'ol Soap ran out of fumes…I hope he'll be okay…' _Price thought to himself as he saw the drained MacTavish press himself against the other wall and reached into his own rucksack to place a breaching charge on the door. While he did that Price looked down at the heartbeat sensor and read that there were three red dots in that room which meant three enemies.

"Aye…you feelin' alright?" Price whispered over to his fellow mate, Soap nodded and gripped his P226 tightly waiting for the charge to go off. Three seconds later the charge went off and blew the door right off, along with one Russian trooper who was unfortunately too close to the explosion. Price went in first and aimed his M4 at the Russian hovering over a seemingly wounded Soldier, in a frantic craze the Russian picked up a pistol and tried to fire at the intruders. Before Price can fire at him, Soap who went in second fired a round right into the forehead of the trooper over Price's shoulder.

"Section two Bravo is cleared!!!" Soap yelled as he went around the whole room making sure there wasn't any Russian Soldier hiding, there was none. Price walked over to the bed side of the wounded the man Soap shot must have been taking care of. _'Hmm…must have been the medic or something.' _Thought Price as he looked down at the wounded male.

"It's not quite clear yet, mate." Said Price as he swung his M4 around his shoulder and examined the Russian, Soap confused walked over to where Price was and saw what his boonie hat wearing comrade saw.

"Bloody 'ell…who or rather…what did that to him?" MacTavish said as he pointed at the Russian's chest wound. It was the scarring of three very large claw markings on him, along with a large gaping bite mark on his arm. It looked like someone's wounds straight from a B horror movie.

"I don't know, Soap…and frankly…I don't know if I want to find out." Price said as his gloved hand ran down his chest, digits trailing the bloodied wound seemed to wake the Russian up with a startle. Price and Soap backed up while the Russian started to recognize where he was, in a daze and in a slur of words he spoke in Russian.

In a flash, a king of good timing. Nikolai had finally finished clearing the cellar. He rushed into the room while reloading his AK-47. "Section three Charlie is cleared, Price!" Before he could finally take a breather, Price called him over to see the body. It gave the Russian the chills just looking at his fellow countryman in so much pain.

"What is he saying, Nikolai?" Asked Price.

"(Can you say that again, comrade?)" Nikolai said as he grabbed the Russian's cold hand. The mortally wounded Senior Sergeant looked up at Nikolai with terror.

"(This town…it's cursed…monsters lurk within the fog, my men were slaughtered by these things.)" Petrenko said while entering another coughing phase. "(Stay away from…that white haired bitch and her lackeys. Her babblings about the mother of God coming back to Silent Hill…and paradise sounds more insane then Makarov…preaching about the great Zakhaev being a martyr…)"

Price and MacTavish gathered around the dying Russian as he continued to say his last words. "(Beware of the monsters…you may think they don't exist…but I assure you, comrade. They do…beware…for mother Russia…)" Those were Senior Sergeant Petrenko's last words before succumbing to his wounds and dying in the presence of Task Force 141.

MacTavish meekly looked over at Nikolai. "Well? What did he say?"

"Something about…monsters in this town…and some woman ranting about some extremist religious stuff." Nikolai said quite quietly, he was a bit taken back by the death of this man. He turned around and saw that there was a journal lying next to him, he picked it up and began to skim through the pages.

"Religion? Something to do with those Muslims and Islams?" Price asked, thinking it might have to do with the Taliban or Al-Qaeda strangely being in the United States at a time of war.

"Nyet. Something different my friends…I don't like the looks of this." Nikolai said as he looked up from the Russian's journal. Price nodded along with this and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Agreed. Soap you unjam your rifle, Nikolai see if you can get anything off of that journal that might prove useful to us. We'll be Oscar Mike in twenty minutes. We have to get to that hospital before these quote en quote monsters and or the rest of the Russian or yank's Military ambush them." Price said and the two moved on to their roles, Soap sitting on a chair field stripping his rifle to start unjaming it and Nikolai leaning up against the wall reading more of the journal to try and get more info out of it.

Taking his boonie hat off, Price would run his gloved digits through his brown locks of hair trying to relax and calm his nerves. _'Monsters? Hmph…we'll see about that. I just hope the One-Four-One doesn't run into these…"monsters".'_ Thought Price as he watched his two mates work to hurry and get out to meet up with their comrades.

_x—Devil May Cry._

Author's note:  Wow that was a long chapter! I would have put more actually into it but it was long enough, the next chapter both our heroes from SH and MW2 will meet up finally! So the Order had something to do with slaughtering even members of the Russian Army! Now that's saying something. Pretty much a good portion of the next chapter will have Heather's point of view since the majority of this chapter had the Task Force 141's point of view. Now it's Heather's turn! Read and review people!


	3. Crossfire

Author's note: Alright! 3rd chapter is finally here. I had to do a lot more research on my part in the construction of this chapter. I had to also borrow resources from Silent Hill Origins since they are connected since the Silent Hills that involve Alessa and the Order are as followed. SH Origins, SH1, SH3, and SH Homecoming. Silent Hill 4: The Room has a VAGUE reference of the Order with the thing about Walter Sullivan being raised in an orphanage run by the Order and one of the people who raised him the most was Dahlia…but it doesn't count in the case I'm trying to make. P.S. The chapters will have the name stated above.

If you played Origins you will see certain creatures make their appearance from both SH3 and of course Origins. It's easy because not all of the creatures from Origins had symbolized something about Travis, most of them had something to do with Alessa's past. Like I said in the last chapter, yes; Heather and the Task Force 141 will be in the same chapter but they won't meet up. That will actually happen very, very soon! I just wanted to at least focus on Heather for the most part. Plus this chapter is pretty long, maybe not as long as Chapter II but it's still long. So I wanted to fit it into the next one.

Another P.S.: Don't think Heather is going to be the only one dealing with monsters of her past, present, and future. There will be…special…monsters coming up soon.

**Chapter III: Crossfire**

_"Nothing in life is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result."_

The young Mason spent the last half an hour or so running away from monsters, scavenging around for supplies such as food, water, and of course ammunition. You can't run away forever. If she had a dollar for every time she had to pull the trigger of that Beretta 92 9mm to put one of those nasty looking incantations down for good, she'd be rich. In fact she just came from a scrap not too long ago; there she was walking away from a canine that is currently bleeding out. She'd would back and feel for the critter but since it tried to kill her and also for the fact that half of its head is like cut down to the middle, there wasn't much room for sympathy. Taking a breather she decided to sit down on the curb and pull out the emptied clip from the pistol that was basically smoking right now.

"Goddamn…I'm running low on ammo again. I only got like three clips left." Heather said as she looked at the three magazines in her hands. Sighing she'd stand up start walking again, she wasn't too far away from Heaven's night. Once she turned the corner she couldn't bear to hold her smile back, there was Happy Burger and right across the street there was the Heaven's night! Never in her life have she's been happy to see such a sultry place. _'I'm almost there! Who knows maybe they'll be some supplies in there too!!!' _Heather thought as she started to cross the street and walk down the block getting ever so closer to the club.

Suddenly an explosion went off from inside of the said nightclub! The noise of it took the blond back a bit in shock and awe. She stood there standing and staring at the unaffected building, the explosion probably wasn't big enough to destroy the damned thing but still…it was an explosion! Can things get anymore weirder?

"Wh-what the hell?!" She muttered to herself looking at the building, Heather decided to take a couple more steps closer till she started hearing gunshots. Tons of gunshots! Instinctively she got down behind a mailbox and kept her head down. Panic quickly overtook her as she held herself and stayed behind the mailbox wondering just what the hell was going on. She looked up from the mailbox to see what was going on.

The gunshots wasn't coming from anywhere outside, it was all inside of the nightclub. It also didn't sound like just one gun, it sounded like multiples. Plus it wasn't a pistol or anything like that…it sounded like a machine gun of some sort! It's like whoever is in there right now are having some kind of warzone going on there. Then she thought…multiple guns = multiple people. Looks like her, Douglas, and all of those crazy psychos in the Order aren't the only ones in this town. But who could be packing so much heat? Claudia and her fiends don't use guns to kill…they use monsters to do their bidding. So what exactly is going on here?!

Gripping the edge of the mailbox tightly she continued to look onwards at the nightclub under fire. "Just what exactly is going on in there?" She asked herself in short of a whisper, so she decided to have the guts to actually try looking. Taking a deep breath she got up from her hiding spot and pull out her Beretta, loading it with a fresh mag and everything. She was fairly confident she could hold out against whatever that was in there. She looked over her shoulder at the shotgun that was slung on her back, she didn't know what type it was but all she knew is that it shot dozens of shells at a pretty good distance for being a shotgun. It actually looked like one of those shotguns from those Dirty Harry movies or something.

With this in mind she bit her lip and took off running to Heaven's night. While running she thought to herself, _'I-i…I just gotta see what's going on in there!' _skidding to a stop she stared up at the front door that was actually non-existent; the only reason that she knew of that was because of the little jagged pieces of wood that remained on the side of the frame, plus the little hinges that hung loose. She gulped down on nonexistent fluids and slowly made her way up the stairs, her heart was beating, she didn't know if she could do this anymore. Because this was a different kind of fear. Heather even got _used _to the monsters in this town! She just gets really shaken up rather than really scared. But this was different, this was getting shot. Shot by someone she would or wouldn't see, getting in the crossfire of a conflict that isn't hers. These weren't monsters…these were humans fighting humans!

She took another step closer and this time she crouched down and used the stairway for not only cover but also so she could see inside of the nightclub without anyone seeing her. Maybe they'd see the top of a blond head of hair but in this kind of situation whoever was in there was in…why would they even care?

Inside she saw the environment of the club, tables all over the floor, bullet casings sprawled out all over, and she could hear the screams and yells of battle, along with the ensuing fire of machine guns. It looked just like a scene from an action movie of some sort. If she were to really focus she could hear a foreign language and English being yelled at each other. She raised her brow in confusion at the language. It definitely didn't sound American. Then she saw a man walking backwards while firing at an unknown force, he stop momentarily to take out the empty magazine from his assault rifle and toss it to the ground. While he was digging through his large vest for another magazine she was able to get a good look at him since he was slightly turned but not entirely facing her.

The male wore a olive green jumpsuit with black combat boots, his sleeves were rolled up but his gloved hands were stained with dust and blood; most likely not his own since he didn't look injured in anyway. Over his green jumpsuit he wore a large vest, probably a bulletproof vest of some sort. He looked like some sort of pilot without a helmet on since from watching so many movies back at Portland with her dad back then, one of them was behind enemy lines and that's how they look like without their large helmets. He had real short but fuzzy looking hair complete with a partly shaved beard, his face was rough from years of warfare but there was something in his eyes…she couldn't tell what it was but she could tell that he wasn't one of the bad guys.

The assault rifle he was using looked like one of those AK's terrorists and gangsters use, to her it looked pretty badass. She only wished she could fire something like that, taking her eyes off of the fighting pilot she looked down at the pistol in her hand and back at the rifle that the man was in the middle of reloading and wondered for a quick second. _'I wonder if I could find such a badass gun like that in this desolate land of gayness…' _she thought. She gave another quick look at the rifle then back at her pistol then shook her head.

"I doubt it…" She whispered to herself, and so she continued to watch the battle ensuing before her. While he pulled out a magazine out of his vest before he had the time to shove it into his own rifle, a battle crazed Soldier rushed out from cover to try to take him down. With a battle cry he swung his AK-47 at the pilot, with quickness he ducked and used his own AK to smack some sense into the man. The pilot after ducking uppercutted the Soldier right on the jaw causing the male to stumble back dazed and confused, the pilot was on the prowl and swiped him once more with the butt of his rifle this time across the face. With a spin the Soldier fell on his face but the pilot wasn't finished with him, he stomped on his back and shot one single round into the back of his head. Such a brutal execution.

The scene itself caused Heather to cringe and really think twice about even coming close to the nightclub after seeing this. She just witnessed a murder..._'Oh my god…th-that was just unnecessary.' _She thought. It was different then all those war movies she used to watch since well…it was staged. This was real. Could she be next? Thoughts like that gave the blond the biggest stomach ache ever. But she had to be strong.

So she continued to watch. She watched the pilot drop his own AK and pick up the others, "He won't need it where he's going…" Heather said about the dead Soldier who basically just got jacked. The Pilot examined the gun and she could tell how thrilled he was but she didn't get it, they were the same gun. It didn't make sense till the Pilot cocked some kind of attachment under the barrel of the gun as if it was a shotgun.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Heather quietly exclaimed, since when did the Military make tiny under barrel shotguns to fit to rifles! It's like having two guns in one. She doubt she could find any of those around Silent Hill…the carnage she could cause with that kind of gun would be endless. Heather had Goosebumps just thinking about it. In a weird way…she actually started to enjoy fighting these things. Just a little bit though; she didn't know how to explain it either.

"Chyort (Shit!)! The shotgun attachment is out of shells…maybe my fellow countryman has some shells to spare." The pilot said as he bent down to search the dead Soldier for any rounds in him whatsoever despite the fact that machine gun rounds were flying past his head, his little run was cut short when a small little destructive ball came flying his way, landing just a couple of centimeters away from the dead Soldier. Heather squints to try to see what exactly it was.

But she could tell it wasn't any good if the Pilot had stopped all scavenging to look at that thing and try to act accordingly.

"GRENADA!!! (Grenade!!!)" The Pilot yelled fearfully as he picked the round ball of destruction and toss it behind him without even looking, in response he got up and ran into the line of fire to probably kill whoever threw it. With that he disappeared from Heather's line of sight but what didn't disappear from her sight was the little ball that he tossed behind him, which was now coming to her.

"Grena—what? What the hell does that even mean?" She asked herself before the thing had landed right near the door, rolling ever so slowly. And that's when it all made sense to her…she watched enough war movies to know what that is.

"Holy shit!!!" She yelled before turning on her tail, running down the stairway as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough. The grenade blew up not so far away from her, blowing up what was left of that room and the frames of the door. Heather was blown back from the force and landed in the middle of the road.

"Umph!" Grunting she kept her head down, not by force. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurred, slowly she tried to raise her head up but all she saw was a funny looking version of the nightclub in front of her. With a caved looking version of the entrance looking all messed up but still accessible, even the sign above was all messed up. She slowly stood up and stumbled about, snow and ash fell from her head from laying there so long for such to gather about.

Her vision and her hearing were coming to but she still felt oh so weak, she also felt the need to puke but she held it in.

"…Fu-fuck this shit!!!" She tried to yell as she decided to run away from the death trap what was Heaven's night, hell even another explosion went off inside of the clubs where the noise just made it even worse for Heather to focus on running then falling. Coughing and stumbling about was the way she decided to run but she stopped by tripping over a discarded bike on the road. Slowly coming to she crawled on all fours till she couldn't crawl anymore, why? There was another abyss that wasn't there before. Looking down at the foggy depths of hell she decided to finally let it all out, she puked. Retching and spilling out all the contents she ate from the deli she had ran into early that she looted for food all fell down into the abyss. When she puked up all what she had for lunch she wiped her mouth with her wristband then looked at it just realizing what she had done.

"Yuck…I'm gonna have to buy a new one if I ever get out of here…" She said in a strained voice as she slowly stood up and looked behind her at the nightclub. "Looks like I have no other choice…" She said to herself as it was now absolutely necessary. The only way to get to Brookhaven Hospital was to go through the nightclub's backdoor.

Heather turned around and walked back to pick up her pistol that she dropped when she went flying from the grenade and then stood still, staring up at the clubs. She stood there for a good while contemplating how was she supposed to even get in there without getting shot. Come to think of it, the shootings had stopped…so did the explosions.

"Is it over?" She asked while partly taking tiny little steps towards the club, her steps stopped on the first step of the stairway, she winded up looking up at the clubs again or what was left of it. She had to think of a plan to get through there without getting caught. Then it came to her. _'I got it!!! I'll just literally run through there…I'll just make sure to occasionally hide behind some table or wall or something then take off running again. I know where to go in that place thanks to the map, the backdoor is not that far in. It'll be a piece of cake!" _She thought.

Putting her pistol in one of her pockets and then tightened the shotgun sling on her back so it wouldn't be that much of a nuisance while running through. Mentally preparing herself what she was about to do. Heather literally had to run into the discontinued line of fire, blindly too! Not knowing if she might run into whoever those men were…they could kidnap her and do God know what! Shaking her head she stopped thinking about these things…if she stopped here how would she ever avenge her Dad? She'll never kill Claudia with the way she's thinking. Taking a deep breath she rubbed her boot against the steps and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay…3…2…1…GO!"

And she was off. She ran up the stairs and just dashed right into the club! She slid down to the floor and hid behind one of the discarded tables. Heather bit her lip and clutched her eyes closed; she scraped the back of her thigh when she slid for cover. But that was the least of her worries; she was now in hostile territory and had no idea when or where these men who shot off those guns would be coming from. So she had to get out of there! Taking a quick look behind the table she looked around briefly, there was no one around.

"Alright Heather…get yourself together. Let's go!!!" She whispered to herself as she picked herself up and ran down the stairway, heading straight to the cellar.

* * *

At the exact same time, Captain Price had walked down the stairway and opened the door that lead to Section two Bravo in his definition. Yelling up above to Nikolai and Soap who were still taking their sweet time up there.

"Let's go you muppets! We're Oscar Mike, get your gear!!!!" Price yelled. Heather in the meantime had gotten down to the cellar and hid behind a wall, back pressed up against it and with her pistol drawn out as well. Would she dare fire at the men who had now made their presence known? Gripping the Beretta tightly she decided it wasn't best to mess up her cover and just focus on getting out. Leaving the wall's abode she turned around to continue running deeper into the cellar where the tiny little steps would lead to the backdoor till she saw what she'd hope to forget.

Five dead soldiers all sprawled out on the floor. One was even twitching, she gasped loudly at the sight but hearing her gasp which would eventually turn into a scream if she hadn't bite down on her hand to stop herself from screaming. She couldn't help the gasp though, it was a horrifying sight.

In the meantime, Captain Price didn't move a muscle as he thought he heard something. An echoed gasp perhaps? _'Somebody is still alive…' _the British Soldier thought as he stood there. Behind him Soap and Nikolai walked into the large room and joined his company. MacTavish looked over at Price who looked awfully suspicious of something.

"You alright, mate?" MacTavish innocently asked before Price put his finger to his nips and did the 'shh' sound. The only one who didn't catch onto Price's hints was Nikolai who went towards the stripper pole who seemed to be pretty happy upon finding a bag of beef jerky.

"Haha! Hey look what I found!!!" Nikolai yelled out in pure joy, almost sounding like a kid at the least till Price slammed his fist into his Kevlar protected chest. He knew it didn't hurt the Russian but it would catch his attention.

"Shush!" Price muttered before making some tactical handsigns noting the two that someone was here. They both nodded their heads and followed him, drawing out pistols of their own and going down towards the cellar where the noise came from according to Price.

Heather in the same time was still down in the cellar staring at the bodies' tills he heard footsteps, it was time to go! Shaking off the sight of the bodies from her mind she just ran up the stairs and kicked open the door with the heel of her boot, with the steel door flying open Heather once again began her run outside down the alleyway. Now she was in the middle of the street, she looked over her shoulder and from seeing this that there was nobody behind her. She knew she was safe so she could relax.

"Thank God…" Heather exhaustively said before hunching over breathing in and out after a frightening run like that, never before she ran like that. Wait…scratch that, yesterday she ran like that. Standing back up she looked behind her at the open door she just kicked open and knew that those guys were hot on her tail.

"I can't stay here." She said briefly before walking off, she continued down the middle of the road to see it. The Brookhaven hospital. There it stood in all of its glory. With a big grin she crossed her arms and took a second just to stare at it.

"I made it!"

Heather ran across the street but the sudden she just had was telling her to get down. Turning to her side she saw the outlining of a trash can being tossed at her at such a speed, instantly she got down and covered her head. With her hands over her head she could feel the tiny little wind that was made when the trash can went over her head and crashed right into a stop sign. She looked up from her downed state and saw what exactly threw that can at her, her mouth dropped since this was the biggest thing she ever seen.

"This isn't my day…" She said in low whisper as she witnessed the biggest monster she has ever seen in her time in Silent Hill.

The size of the beast was about half of the size of the Hospital, its skin was brown and it had neither eyes nor a proper head. It must have used its long thick neck as a trunk to toss the tin can at her. It had the body of an elephant yet the neck of a giraffe…well a fat looking giraffe. But again there was no head, when it walked it dragged its neck around; it's like the stump of that neck was its head.

Heather stood up and stared at this creature, it was almost unreal but then again…what isn't unreal in this town? She looked onwards to notice that it wasn't just slowly treading its feet around any longer, it was actually pulling back as if it was getting ready to charge. Her eyes widened at the realization and she looked around herself to see where she could run off to or hide from it, it simply was way too big to fight! And now it was charging at her.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as she took off running and ending up jumping out of the way. The large creature winded up missing its goal and ramming into the stop sign and the small connivance store, completely destroying the front of the store. Heather had rolled and tumbled upon landing from her miraculous jump for life, she also had wind up scraping her left arm thanks to the concrete sidewalk. Whimpering a bit she'd pick herself up from the ground and glance over at the large beast who removed itself from its mess and stomped it's way over to where Heather stood.

She shuffled backwards whilst looking up at the mammoth of a beast, snorting and breathing down at her. Heather could feel the same anxiety and the raise of her heartbeat just like before, looks like she was able to remember what it was like to be afraid of these creatures again. With a loud battle cry the beast lifted up his two legs up high and attempted to slam 'em right back down to try squishing the blond.

With a terrified shriek, Heather stumbled back and fell on her back which in return saved her from a gruesome death. When she started to crawl back the creature lifted up its stump of a head to let out the loudest roar that she ever heard. The force of it had made the bangs of her hair blow past her face a bit, but it just reminded her that this is in the way of her quest for vengeance. This just wouldn't do. Getting her will to fight back she wittily held her nose up high with one hand while sitting up and reaching behind her to grab something.

"Ughhhh, your breath smells like ass! Here…let me help you with that!" Heather yelled up as she pulled out her shotgun and aimed it up at the beast. Little did she know the power behind that old shotgun, it was a Winchester Model 1887. It took her a little target practice to use against those tiny little leeches back at the subway station from hence it came, but it was worth it.

She slid her tiny hand around the barrel and the other around the little ring where the trigger laid and also where she'd have to pull the lever of the gun to cock it back. With a glare in her eye and her teeth bared, she pulled the trigger instantly feeling the powerful kickback of the legendary shotgun but the less also saw the point-black face shot that the beast endured. In agony the beast flailed it's large neck around in the air from being shot in the face by Heather but it didn't stop her yet, immediately after shooting that first shot and absorbing the kick of the gun she'd cock it back by pulling the lever of the old shotty. Seeing the ejected shell leave the shotgun's abode she'd pull the trigger yet again, this is one time she felt glad to ignore the pain of surviving as long as she's kicking ass.

The second shot she fired was put in its chest but it didn't seem to phase the best much. So after cocking it back, she shot another shot in the left leg. The creature stepped back a bit with its un shot at leg only for Heather to shot at the said leg before it even hit the ground. The shots the creature took caused it to stumble back a bit in pain but it was far from beat.

Heather now knowing it's safe to stand; she'd get up and cock the shotgun back by pulling the lever once more.

"C'mon you little bitch! What happened huh?!" Heather screamed out as she put another round in the back of its neck, seeing all the blood erupts from the wound was actually pleasant to the eye. It was a sign of winning to her.

"Huh? What happened? Come on! Is that all?" She yelled back beckoning it to fight as she cocked her shotgun back again, feeling the adrenaline rush through her bloodstream. In the back of her mind amidst all this chaos, she wondered when her father was fighting these things…she wondered if he felt the same as her? Enjoying the thrill of fighting these things, it's not like she looks for it but if it comes at her…she'll give it hell.

The beast had charged back to try and prepare another rushing attempt to try and mow her down like it did the convenience store, but to no luck it stopped it's attempt for a second since Heather put another shell into the same place she shot before. The back of it's neck. It only stopped for a second to feel the pain, but then it took off charging. Heather in the nick of time had jumped out of the way yet again, this time the creature had rammed itself into a utility pole. Upon it crashing into it, it slowly began it's decent with electrical wires snapping all over the place. The wooden pole had fallen between the creature and Heather clearly drawing a line for the two.

Quickly getting up from her state, she'd get on one knee and pull the lever, cocking back the shotgun so she can continue her attack. She had one more shot to go, Heather aimed down the sights of the Winchester and shot good and true. She was able to place a well aimed shot to the same spot she shot up once again. In response, the creature had stumbled about and leaned itself against a building's wall and stayed there for a little bit. Heather couldn't help but grin at her handy work and took this time to start reloading her gun, the only thing she hated about this shotgun was that it had to be reloaded one shell at a time. Sucking her teeth she pulled the lever back and hastily opened her one of her numerous vest pockets and started pick up dozens of shells. She loaded the 7-shot gun, one shell at a time. During this the beast was eventually able to catch it's breath and stand back up. But it wasn't calling for an attack, it was calling for the Calvary. It roared out, louder than before…shortly Heather's radio was ringing more so then before.

She stopped reloading her shotgun at the 5th shell to hear it, than she looked up to see what exactly was going on. Amongst the mist a whole horde of monsters emerged from the foggy depths of the town. Four of them were those odd looking split head dogs, three of them were those scary looking things from the clothing store she first killed that was eating that body…except there were three of them this time, five were these enormous humanoid fat slobs of monsters…if she remembers correctly she saw one of them sleeping in the underpass not too long ago, along with one more creature; it's like the thing she just shot up brother or something!

"Oh my God…" She muttered to herself while standing up just to see the masses of disgusting deformed things just coming at her with an intention to kill, plus now she had to deal with two giants not counting the five fat ones.

Stepping back she cocked her shotgun and bit her lip, _'Oh no…what am I going to do? Help me Dad…' _Heather thought as she continued to back up holding her shotgun in one hand and the other trying to reach for her pistol. All hope was lost till she heard the similar fire of machine guns right behind her, except the rounds were literally passing right by her lithe body and right into those monsters that wanted to claim her life so badly.

She tried to turn around to see who it was but before she could even do so, a powerful commanding voice boomed over the chaos of the monsters growls and the howls of machine gun fire. He called out to her for her safety.

"GET DOWN!!!" The voice yelled, Heather did so within a split second. She covered her head and just closed her eyes wondering what exactly was going to happen. And if she could put her finger on it…the voice sounded Scottish. She could only wonder who but right now…she could care less.

_x—Devil May Cry_

Author's note: Haha! Done with chapter III!!! It took a while to do, it made me even a little late to hang out with a couple of friends of mine but it needed to be done. If I got back to this later I would have forgotten to put the stuff I did. But hey it was worth it! I think we all know who that mysterious voice is **. One more P.S.: Please tell me how you like my view of Heather? She's one of my favorite characters other then Harry, Alex, Travis, and Alessa. Unlike some of the females in these games, she actually has balls and a temper to match it! This is one thing I like about her. So tell me what you think overall about anything, reviews would be really nice so please leave some. EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!!! Which I know you all don't…at least I hope. The next chapter I'll have to say I can't wait to upload. Till then, see you all around!


	4. Danger close

**Author's note:** Well here it is! Chapter 4 of "For the record". I'm sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up; I've been busy with school, USMC training, and friends. Like I have the chapter in my head, I just needed to find time to put it down on the computer. As you'll be able to tell this will be one of the most eventful chapters of this story, and I say the term "one of" very seriously. There will be other eventful events that will befall on the Task Force 141 and our lovely Silent Hill heroine, but this is a start. I hope you'll enjoy it! P.S. reviews/feedback will be VERY much appreciated, don't be shy! I don't bite. The reviews help me know that not only you guys are even interested in the story but also it keeps me going to write more.

Well like I said earlier, enjoy it! Happy reading!!!

P.S: I will be implementing a OC in this story as well. You'll see him in a bit.

**Chapter IV: Danger close**

_"__Welcome to the 141. Best handpicked group of warriors on the planet.__"_

_Bang! _Went the steel door from Captain Price's foot followed by Nikolai and Soap rushing through with pistols aimed all around for the person they thought they were tailing. Apparently Price had heard gasping and footsteps in the cellar, which meant someone downstairs was still alive. But all the two saw was a barren alleyway with no human contact whatsoever. With a sigh, MacTavish holstered his P226 and leaned himself against the brick wall of the Heaven's night establishment.

"Clear!" MacTavish yelled out whilst Nikolai sucked his teeth and pulled out his newly found bag of beef jerky and started to get his snack on.

"I cannot believe you pulled me from my jerky goodness for this, Captain Price! There's no one here." Nikolai annoying said while chewing on one of the bits and pieces of jerky, Soap looked over at his Russian partner and rolled his eyes letting out a tiny chuckle. Amidst all of what happened, being on the run thanks to Shepherd's lie, stuck in a ghost town, engaging straggler Russian forces and now he sees his comrade angered from not allowing him to snack on a bag of beef jerky a minute late? The scene was hilarious to the Scotsman.

"Nikolai. It's just jerky, you don't even know if it's even good anymore." Soap added on as he rubbed his chest, hoping that his wound doesn't open up and he'll be put in that state of weakness again. Nikolai shook his head and smiled over at his fellow comrade. "Actually…it tastes pretty good my friend! You wanna try a piece?"

Nikolai said while trying to find a piece in the bag to give to Soap, but before he could do that Price walked out and looked all around the alleyway for his phantom spy. But like the two here, he also found nothing.

"Bloody 'ell…there was someone here. I know it." Price said while sitting himself down on a trashcan, as he sat there he sighed and rubbed his temples trying to sort his thoughts through. MacTavish scooted over to the old soldier and leaned on the wall next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him.

"Not sayin' you did or didn't see anyone past those doors…but we have somewhere to go Price." MacTavish said reminding Price of their current goal in finding the rest of the Task Force 141. Nodding to what he said, Price took the initiative and picked himself up from the can. MacTavish was right; Brookhaven hospital was only two blocks away from their current location. They didn't come this far to be put down like this. Some random abyss didn't stop them so he doesn't see why some mystery person he thought he saw should.

"Right. Let's go, Nikolai we're Oscar Mik--?!" Price was interrupted by the sudden loud noise of what it seems to sound like a building collapsing; the noise itself had shaken the streets of Silent Hill far from silent.

Soap held himself up thanks to the wall while Nikolai tried his best not to drop the contents of the bag of jerky.

"What in the bloody 'ell was that?!" Soap yelled out, the only thing to rival Soap's yell was what was coming next. Which would have to be something the men of the One-Four-One would have thought to have heard from a Jurassic Park movie? A loud roar broke the air of confusion around them, the sounds of such a beast made Nikolai want to get down on the floor till following with the roar the ground beneath them shook violently; almost like an earthquake. Price held onto the trash can while Soap still struggled to keep his balance with the brick wall; Nikolai did the same except he held onto his bag of jerky with his life.

"I think that would be our 'monster in the mist', mates…" Price coolly said as another roar, a bit louder than the other had proven the Englishman was right. Or rather the deathly Senior Sergeant was right…this town may not be swarming with US or Russian forces but it was certainly not safe.

"What should we do?!" Nikolai yelled over to Price who was fixing his boonie hat and taking his M4 off of his back.

"Lock 'n load, that's what." Captain Price said as he clicked the safety off of his rifle and walked away from the safety of the trash can, Soap watched as Nikolai shook his head and pointed to the end of the alleyway to him looking like his could be death.

"Are you crazy, Captain Price?! No way in Stalin's hell would I be going out there!!! That thing sounds hungry and I don't intend on being it's next meal!" Nikolai said while continuously pointing out to the alleyway.

"That thing…whatever it is, is in our way to the hospital! It may even endanger the lives of the Task Force members that might even be in there. I'll take a wild guess and say Soap isn't the only wounded the One-Four-One will have to deal with," Price said with as much force he had to say to convince the Russian who lost his will, Nikolai looked down to the floor fully aware of what had just happened. He had felt cowardice, something he thought he had put down a long time ago. Seeing this Price grabbed Nikolai's shoulders and shook him out of this 'feel sorry for myself state'. "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"

While the two were talking, Soap managed to sneak himself to the edge of the brick wall to get a better look at this monster. What he saw was quite shocking, to think things like these exist is mind boggling but there it was…in plain view. But he saw something else, or rather someone else. A girl crawling back in fear of its monstrous might, seeing this made Soap even forget that whatever that thing was even there. She was in danger and she needed help.

Before he could even turn around and tell the others that there was indeed someone there who was about to be slaughtered by this beast, she had just developed a will to fight that was stronger than Nikolai's temporary cowardice. Out of nowhere, the girl pulled out a Winchester Model 1887 shotgun and shot the large bastard in what appears to be it's head. The two Soldiers stopped their bickering since they heard the shots, Price ran over to Soap's side with Nikolai racing behind to see where those shots were coming from. The two marveled in awe at the creature's existence.

"Боже мой…(Oh my god…)" Nikolai said in pure shock of seeing the beast. Like Soap, Price had noticed that the girl was fighting the massive beast off with a shotgun. "We gotta go help her!!!" Soap yelled so he knows that Price and Nikolai would have his back, because if they weren't going to go in there…he will. Wounded or not.

"Aye, Soap…it seems she can handle herself. She's making that monster her bitch, mate." Price said pointing over to her putting in a round after round after round into that beast. Soap then double checked and saw her fight that thing.

"Ohoho, look at her go! She's got some fight in her!" Nikolai said in while putting his bag of beef jerky away safely tucked into his vest, Price couldn't help but comment on that.

"More then you, obviously…" The Brit said with a tiny chuckle as they watched on. Soap was anxious not wanting to watch anymore and just get in there; he turned around and walked away from the two for a brief second to ready his rifle. He pulled out his M16A4 off of his back and loaded a fresh magazine into it, relieved that it wasn't jammed anymore he gave his little rifle a tiny kiss on the iron sights while opening the heartbeat sensor panel. Once he turned it on, what filled the screen were not the three white dots…but static. Also in a chain of events, Soap's radio along with Price's and Nikolai's started to go off out of nowhere.

"The hell? I thought we turned our radios off?" Nikolai said as he pulled his radio out of his vest and smacked it around trying to turn it off, Soap looked up at him from the confines of his non-working heartbeat sensor.

"We did…"

"Soap! Looks like we're going to have to help that girl after all!!!" Price yelled out, Nikolai and Soap ran over back to the edge of the wall by Price's side to see what he meant. Multitudes of monsters all in different shapes and sizes were out there…emerging from the mist of Silent Hill. It was a scary sight seeing these beasts revealing themselves like this, and they were all going after the blond girl trying to stand up for herself.

Without any words to be exchanged between the three men, they ran from their cover into the frontlines. Price ran beside Soap and exchanged the plan to him. "Soap! You run ahead and get that girl, Nikolai and I will give you some covering fire!!!"

"Got it!!!" Soap yelled out as he ran in there, faster then he thought he could run. Price and Nikolai stopped and got on their knees, already opening fire on the monsters with their rounds passing by Soap and the girl.

The blond could sense the rounds just passing by her; she tried to see who was shooting before MacTavish's commanding voice blasted through the machine gun's fire.

"GET DOWN!!!" He yelled, the girl obeyed and covered her head whilst being prone on the ground. With freedom of her not getting hurt by his actions, once he made it to her side; MacTavish pulled out a frag grenade from his belt of equipment and pulled the ring off. Holding it for two seconds he tossed it towards the direction of the incoming beast that the girl had fought against. Once the grenade had landed on the ground and rolled itself to the beast's feet, MacTavish immediately dropped onto the ground and threw his arm on top of the girl to make sure she was shielded from the blast.

Within a second later, the grenade went off and down went the large creature with a bang! The blast had blown one of the beast's leg off and it fell right on top of the four split head dogs, squishing them with it's massive weight.

MacTavish and the girl both raised their heads to look at what exactly just happened, getting on one knee he'd look down at her and give her a reassuring smile. "You alright, lassie?"

"Ye-yeah...I am." Heather said as she looked back up at the strong male who had saved her. Those vibrant blue eyes stared down at her, it's like they pierced her soul in a way. She never met a gaze strong like that before, but looking at his form she almost wondered which was stronger? His eyes or his build.

With knowledge of her safety, MacTavish took his M16 and clicked the safety off and fired at the horde of monsters in front of him. Particularly the "closers" that tried to rush them from the crowd with their big arms trying to take potshot swings at the two in front, MacTavish quickly put in two three burst rounds into them. The shots had caused one of the closers to back up; obviously feeling it but of course wasn't enough to put down the strange creature. It tried to charge down again on the two but MacTavish quickly disposed of it with a carefully aimed three burst round to it's head. Once it fell on it's back, MacTavish stood up and started to back up whilst shooting at any monster that tried to break from the crowd.

"Follow me!!!" MacTavish yelled over as he turned around and broke into a run to Nikolai and Price who had appeared to have moved up to the side of a post office on the block, apparently they were using the strategy of hugging the walls of any building since now these monsters were coming from almost everywhere. Heather nodded her head and followed MacTavish, she planted herself up against the wall and swung her shotgun onto her back; pulling out her pistol instead for something like this.

"Is she okay?" Price asked while shooting at the monsters that now had turned the corner from hence they came from. Nikolai looked a little appalled the sight of these creatures, they had no arms! Yet they still come at them with such a vigor.

"Yeah, the lass is fine! But how are we supposed to get to the hospital from here? There's so many of them now!!!" MacTavish yelled as he took potshots at monsters that broke from the crowd, newer ones actually such as split headed dogs that tried to leap to them only to get shot right between the halves of their heads by Price and MacTavish.

Before Price could answer MacTavish's question, Heather was able to hear the discussion between the two Captain's of how to get to their apparent destination. There were more of these men?! Just where did they come from and why were Soldiers in Silent Hill?! Did they come to take down Claudia and her people? Did they anger the Government in some way? But her theory contradicted itself since these men didn't even sound American. The guy who saved her sounds Scottish, the guy with the beard sounds British, and that other one was the pilot looking man who just sounds Russian from what she remembered before the explosion at the nightclub.

So it couldn't have been United States, just who are these guys? She'd ask herself this in the confines of her mind.

"Wait…you're trying to get to the hospital over there?" Heather said, asking the guy who saved her. MacTavish turned around and tried to explain things the best he could.

"Aye, lassie! Our friends are in there; we're supposed to rendezvous with them!" MacTavish replied while trying to turn his direction to fire at the monsters and talk to her.

"Who are you guys anyway?!" Before MacTavish could answer that statement, there were more monsters coming accept it wasn't on the ground.

"CONTACT!!! 2 'O CLOCK! HIGH!!!" Yelled Price who already had his M4 raised up into the air, Nikolai and MacTavish followed through with Heather slowly getting the direction of Military terms. She looked up at the large creatures that were airborne and dive bombing towards them at high speeds! They looked like pinkish pterodactyls crossed with a bat, but their wingspan was huge and it just looked like it could be as big as a human being.

Heather recognized the creatures from her father's book, he called them Air Screamers due to the sound they made and obviously they dominated the air. Along with the other men, she too opened fire on the Air Screamers as they dived their way into the wall that they hugged so much.

"Hit the deck!"

Price yelled out as all of the humans at this point had to leap from their spot off of the sidewalk and into the middle of the streets, one of the Air Screamers who had missed it's goal had perched itself on a mailbox that was nearby. It screeched loudly at the four who laid on the floor and prepared to begin it's flight once more until Heather had aimed down the sights of her Beretta and put it down for good with a well placed shot in the head.

MacTavish saw that shot and grinned, for one who was a civilian and young…she was a pretty good shot. But he didn't have time to complement her make-shift skill with a handgun; they had to focus on surviving. Now they were sitting ducks in the middle of the street. Four Air Screamers had encircled the four below them, mocking them and playing with them. When Price and Nikolai had opened fire on them, they all skillfully dodged their fire with such agility.

"Reloading!" Nikolai yelled out notifying the others that he'd be out of commission as he tries to reload his AK in this tight situation. Price sucked his teeth since he was getting rather annoyed by these flying creatures; they were distracting them from the bigger horde that was only getting even bigger by the second.

"Come on! Let's get back on the sidewalk! We're sitting ducks here!!!" Under heavy resistance the four had maneuvered back to their spot and upon getting there they had shimmied across the walls of these buildings while firing at the Air Screamers and the rest of the monsters. While doing so they came across an alleyway that was swarming with more split head dogs that rushed towards them.

"Hey guys! Look!!!" Heather yelled at them to get their attention to the alleyway while still keeping her eyes and her fire on the airborne creatures. MacTavish and Price saw this and was about to act till Nikolai shoved them out of the way.

"I got this, my friends just keep moving across the wall!!!" Nikolai said as he cocked his under barrel shotgun and started unloading shots after shots against the canine threat; the pavement was covered in discarded shells from the Russian's shotgun attachment. As Nikolai poured some suppressing fire on the alleyway it allowed MacTavish, Price, and Heather to concentrate on the airborne threat.

Among them, Heather was actually able to get a shot at one of the creatures, shooting one of them in the chest. A satisfied grin laced the blonde's lips upon seeing that pink menace drop to the concrete but it quickly went away when one of the creatures who tried to dive bomb her was coming very close. Letting out a tiny scream she crouched down with her pistol in the air still firing at it, but the creature knocked the pistol out of her hands with it's talons. She looked up to see her Beretta fall and slide itself right back into the middle of the street!

"Fuck!" She yelled as she broke from cover to run and get it back, there she was open for attack.

"Lassie!" MacTavish called her out as he too broke from cover to try and get her, Price's eyes widened at this and he paused in his fire to warn him.

"Bloody 'ell, get back here you muppet!"

Price's words went unnoticed as MacTavish stayed by Heather while she picked her gun, he was giving her covering fire but apparently it wasn't good enough. He was able to see one of the large fat creatures who had broke from the crowd and now had snuck up on the two's six 'o clock!

"LOOK OUT!!!" Price yelled, both Heather and MacTavish looked behind them to see the towering creature growl at them.

Heather held back her scream while MacTavish took a step back, a little bit startled. But that didn't stop his attack. He tried to put his rifle up in defense but even before he could take a shot the monster had slapped the Scotsman out of the way, literally slapped out of the way. MacTavish from the fat monster's slap was sent flying across the street slamming his back against a light post. With his back smacking the post, he hit the ground face first and stayed there for a little bit.

"No!!!!" Heather screamed out in response to seeing the man who went out of his way to make sure she was okay now out of commission.

She looked on the ground and saw the M16A4 assault rifle that MacTavish had dropped from being slapped away, picking it up quickly she got back on her feet and walked backwards towards where MacTavish was while pulling the trigger of the rifle. The three burst round shots she fired were poorly placed and completely missed her target, she grew worried as each shot just kept missing. Giving up she just held the rifle by the stock and ran over to MacTavish's side while trying to shoot with his rifle.

"Hey! Are you okay? Don't die on me damn it!!!" She yelled trying to install some life into the male, but she'd get no response. The fat body was getting closer and closer to them but was put down by a couple of rounds from Price's M4 from behind.

"Bugger! How is he?" Price asked as he walked over the fat monster he just put down, Heather looked down at MacTavish then back up at the older Soldier above her.

"I-I don't know… he doesn't look too good."

With a cough, MacTavish was alive again…maybe only for a little bit since he felt his chest's wound open up again. Cringing as he turned on his back to see the blood already start to appear on his gloved hand upon checking it. He didn't even notice the others above him due to the pain.

"Fuck…not again…" He whispered in a strained voice as he lies on the ground, feeling a bit paralyzed by not only the blow that he took but his chest as well.

Nikolai rushed out of the alleyway and slid to the three who were defending that position, when he slid next to Price he swung his AK onto his back and pulled out a Beretta M9 pistol. Cocking it back he'd start firing on the Air Screamers who tried to peck at them from above.

"I'm out of ammo on the AK-47, Captain Price!" He said as he kept pulling the trigger of his M9 at the airborne creatures. Price bit down on his lip and tried to think, they really were in a sticky situation. Nikolai was out of ammo, he himself is running low getting down to only two magazines left, Soap is pretty much down, and now they got this girl to take care of but from the looks of it she appears to be running low on ammunition as well. They were fucked. The only thing they had left to do was defend this position with their lives since they had no way to move past all of these creatures.

"We have to get out here guys! There's too many of them!!!" Heather yelled out as she pulled on the trigger of the M16 only for it to run out of ammo. Her last three burst shot however took out a closer that had been stalking them slowly, right in the head. A lucky shot for a last one though. Emitting a silent curse she threw the rifle down and pulled out her own pistol only for the first shot she takes to be again, her last. She was out.

Nikolai saw this and noticed that she too had a Beretta, just like him (only a different model, but they both use the same ammunition). He pulled out a clip of ammo from his vest and held it up to her. "Here you go, my friend! Last mag, make it count!!!" He said as he tossed her the magazine.

Heather caught it and immediately loaded it into her pistol. There was no need to say thank you in this matter. She now began to fire off into the crowd, this was it. This was her last stand; this was their entire last stand.

"This is it, mates! We need to hold this spot. Don't let these bloody bastards through!!!" Price ordered out to Nikolai and the blond. There was no way they'd get to the hospital so if they die, they're gonna give these monsters hell.

"Bloody right…" MacTavish said silently to them as he took out his SIG SAUER P226 and started firing his own rounds into the crowd of enemies that now decided to swarm them, trying to go for the kill. Heather looked down at him and smiled, he was alive!

"Hey! You're still with us you bastard!" She said with a big grin, she wanted to hug him but now wasn't the time for that. MacTavish gave her a tiny smirk as he continued to fire at these creatures, but then the unexpected happened. Right when a fat body tried to slam it's large fist down at MacTavish, a loud shot rang out from nowhere and pierced the skull of this being and it fell face first on the ground, right near his leg.

All of the four were rather shocked and now were looking all around them wondering where the hell that shot come from.

"Where did that come from?!" Heather asked the others with paranoia growing deep within her…

* * *

"Fire, fire, fire…" The monotone order was given and it was interrupted by the shooter taking the shot, hitting the creature square in it's head. "Hit! Oooh, nice one Archer! You took out the fucker's brain with that good 'ol shot. Gotta love the .50 Cal, eh?" Said the male with the high and tight haircut, he fixed up his tactical orange sunglasses and rubbed on the Barrett M82A1 .50 cal Sniper Rifle.

"Hmph, thanks mate. You know that's like ten points you have to add onto the scoreboard for this one Toad. I believe I am the lead now, am I right?" Said the male who apparently was called Archer. Archer had short spiky blond hair with a mustache and tiny beard to go with it; his green eyes were vibrant and complemented his aim which had earned him the name Archer back in the British Special Air Service. The man called Toad had rolled his eyes and folded his arms on the rooftop's ledge as if he was relaxing in such a situation.

"Pfft, whatever! Y'know what…just to complement ya. I'm gonna shoot me some more of these fuckers right here! But to beat you 'outta the water, I'll shoot one round and kill two of 'em! What do you think of those apples?" Toad in contrast to the regal British Sniper beside him was indeed American, and was proud of it. He was loud, brash, unrestrained, and acted like a rambunctious teen. But due to his job as a Scout Sniper back in the United States Marine Corps and his position as both a Spotter for Archer in the _**Task Force 141**_, he had to be serious and professional at times but he didn't let that get to his head obviously and still had sometime to fool around. Even to make a game out of it with his partner counting kills and putting points where you hit your target.

Archer chuckled and took out the now empty magazine from the .50 cal rifle and loaded in a new one. "Well Toad, I see more talkin' then shootin'. So why don't you get to it…or you'll be buying me some doritos from the vending machine in the cafeteria."

"Tch, fuck you! You won't be winnin' anything by a longshot, bub! Plus…you and I both know we won't be paying that machine down there in this fucked up hospital a single penny." Annoyed Toad snatched the binoculars from his belt and started to scan out his own kill amongst the big group of monsters that appeared to encircle their unknown prey.

"I know. But it makes me feel normal saying that." Archer said as he pulled his own binoculars and joined Toad in scouting out for a potential hit out the entire group.

What they found was rather shocking and relieving at the same time, when the horde of monsters had moved around to get a better position it was there that both Snipers had seen them. Captain MacTavish, Captain Price, a Russian Pilot, and a blond girl. Both their Captain's had survived Shepherd's attack and now they found them! Finally things were coming up but then the realization that their comrades are stuck down there with those monsters in a real bad situation.

"Bloody 'ell…Toad! Do you see what I see?"

"Holy shit…you're damn right I see what you see. We gotta help them!"

"Copy that, mate. Grab your ACR and start pouring some fire on those bastards!" Archer said while dropping the binoculars and getting back on the .50 cal.

"Oorah!" Toad said while he picked up the Bushmaster ACR that laid there so idly, he aimed down the thermal sights of his rifle and started spraying rounds on the Air Screamers putting them all down for good. Archer in the meantime was taking shots at the Closers who had tried to get closer to the pinned down MacTavish from behind.

It was then that Captain Price now had realized not only where the shot had come from but more so where more of these rounds were now coming from, it was coming from the hospital's rooftop! The men who could make these shots had to be Task Force snipers. It just had to be. Now he knew they could make it, with a new found hope Price stood up and reloaded his M4. Pointing over past the monsters at the hospital's rooftop he notified Nikolai and Heather.

"We're going to be okay! They're helping us so let's not waste any time!" Price said trying to encourage them; he then looked over at the blond girl who was trying to take care of Soap since she was out of ammo. "And what is your name?"

"It's Heather!" She said as she wiped the sweat from Soap's brow, Price nodded to this and now was able to properly give orders.

"Alright then! Heather, you stick with Nikolai over there. I'm going to help Soap from here on in; we are going to that hospital!!! Now let's go!"

Heather nodded and got up from Soap's side over to Nikolai who she stayed behind since he still had bullets in his M9 so he just kept firing away, as the two started to run from the crowd two closers had tried to swing it's large limbs at them but was put down by a single shot through their heads. With them out of the way Nikolai and Heather was able to continue running through the horde with machine gun fire from above just tearing through anything that was in their way.

With the girl and Nikolai out of the way, Price picked up Soap and swung his arm around his shoulder. When Soap's knees started to buckle out of weakness, Price looked him in the eye and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Come on now, on your feet Soap! WE ARE LEAVING!!!"

Soap was able to hear those words as they faintly reminded him of his first mission as a SAS Operator back five years ago when once again, Price had to help him find his way in a confusing yet terrifying place. It motivated him to put mind over matter and at least help Price by letting his legs become more stable so we can walk him through this.

"That's good, Soap! Keep it up, we're almost there!" He said now catching up to Nikolai and Heather, all four had stopped dead in their tracks when the second large monster similar to what Heather had fought off with her Model 1887 and Soap finished off with a grenade. A fresh one had come to play and now had blocked their way! With a loud roar it tried to use it's thick and long trunk neck to swing at them. They all backed up and looked up at the large beast, just how were they supposed to get past this thing alive?

This problem was overseen by Archer and Toad who could see the large creature now towering over their comrades. They looked at each other and back down at the monster below.

"Bugger, this is not good." Archer said as he tried to position his rifle so he can attempt to take a shot at this beast, but Toad put his hand over the scope which signified his shooter to stop. Archer looked up at his spotter in confusion.

"Don't waste your oversized bullets, man! I got this; just give those guys some suppressing fire on the monsters behind them." Toad said while getting up from his spot and heading over to the rooftop stairway. The Marine opened the door and paused, strangely from what he heard were a series of gunshots from the floor below. Were they ambushed _again_? Holding onto his ACR he rushed down the flight of stairs and kicked the door open and now was on the fourth floor. What he saw was the Canadian Soldier shooting off rounds at four creepy looking nurses armed with knives and crow bars, one of them had a revolver which explained why the Soldier was taking cover against melee based enemies.

Toad rushed over and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Ozone, gimme a sit-rep! Where's Kennedy? I need that Javelin up here; we got one of those big nasty ones outside of the hospital."

Ozone pointed behind him at one of those rooms where patients would usually be taking care of, that would be the case if this was a normal hospital.

"He's in room 416, Robot is pretty banged up! Kennedy is taking care of him or trying to in my better point of view!" Ozone said as he reloaded his SCAR-H. Toad and Ozone both had to put their heads back into cover as a revolver round flew by their heads almost killing one of them, with nod of the head he left Ozone's abode to find Petty Officer third class Kennedy.

"What's going on anyways, eh?" Ozone asked, the Marine turned around briefly while running to the room to try and reply to him. "We found them! Captain Price and Captain MacTavish are outside but they need our help!"

"Holy shit, are you serious?"

He didn't reply to him as he found room 416, opening the door he found the Navy SEAL Corpsman trying to stabilize Robot who also is a fellow SEAL. But to the Marine's view, it was a lost case.

"Fuck! Come on damn it…don't you die on me! Come on! Come on! Come on!!!" He said trying to get some life into him but it appeared to be a lost case, Robot grabbed the Petty Officer's hand and held on tightly. There were tears streaming down his eyes as he looked up at his fellow Sailor.

"Don't…leave me…here…I don't want to die in this town."

James Kennedy pushed back tears as he held onto his comrade's hand, he put on a fake smile trying to hide what he felt. "You're not gonna die on me, Sailor! Shut the hell up!!!"

"Tell my mom and dad…that I fought well…I don't want to disappoint them."

Kennedy pushed back his bloody curly hair and laughed. "You can tell them that yourself, you're gonna live…you hear me?"

Toad couldn't bear to watch this anymore, sighing he'd walk over to the Petty Officer's side and place his hand on his shoulder. "Hey kid, come on…we uh, we need you upstairs."

The young nineteen year old looked up into Toad's brown eyes with his own jade hues; he shook his head and held up Robot's hand that was clutching onto him for dear life. "No way, Gunny! I can't leave Robot here; I gotta take care of him!"

Toad felt like grinning hearing Kennedy still call him Gunny even despite them being in the Task Force and not in the confines of a USMC barracks, good 'ol Gunnery Sergeant Adam "Toad" Mayweather of the Marine Corps. It brought him down memory lane for a little bit but it was quickly squashed down when he had to try and convince Kennedy to do something more profitable.

"Listen kid! Captain MacTavish and Captain Price are out there, they found us and now they need our help. They're being ambushed by a whole horde of fucking uglies down there, plus a large one to add on to it. We need you to rain some Javelin goodness down on those fuckers." Said Toad as he pointed over at the large Javelin anti-tank missile launcher.

"Wait…what!? MacTavish and Price are here? I thought they got killed in Afghanistan?"

Robot let go of Kennedy's hand which had caused the young SEAL to look down at him in concern, but then the fellow Sailor had waved him off. "Go on, James…get out there bro. You go-gotta help MacTavish and the other dude…"

"But what about you?" Kennedy said while staring into his Robot's eyes, his weak eyes. He weakly laughed and coughed up some more blood.

"Hey, the only easy day was yesterday…right? I'll be fine man…just go help the others. They need you up there."

With that said Kennedy nodded and walked over to the missile launcher and strapped it to his back. Toad waved him over and walked out of the room with Kennedy following behind; he gave one last glance over to his dying Seaman and now rushed with Toad with haste. The two ran up the stairway and back to the rooftop with the sight of seeing Archer taking cover and reloading his M4 carbine, he had to put the Barrett .50 cal down since now he was taking enemy fire from below. Enemy firing meaning acid being shot up here from the streets by those armless creatures. The railing behind Archer's head was already fizzing and smoking from taking a hit not too long ago.

Seeing them gave the Brit a feeling of anger and joy all at the same time, "What took you blokes so long!?" Said Archer as he rose back up and started firing some rounds down there but had to quickly take cover as another shot of acid came flying his direction. Thankfully the acid missed and hit another part of the railing that the Sniper used as cover.

Toad couldn't help but comment on this little event, seeing Archer all riled up was really new since he's usually so calm and professional in most situations. Beckoning a cheesy grin and crossing his arms over his chest he held himself back from laughing and spoke to his Shooter in heat. "Well, well, well...isn't this a beautiful sight. Look at you, Arch! I think you're about to piss your pants." Kennedy looked up at Toad with a shock, how he could be so calm and try to be funny at a time like this made the young Sailor wonder.

Archer glared over at Toad and Kennedy, "Piss off Marine! Get that yank over here with that Javelin already!!!" With that loud order, the Petty Officer rushed over to Archer's side without any hesitance and took cover behind the railings while readying the Javelin. Toad still kept his nonchalant comments going.

"Jeez, Arch. You could have said please to the guy. Squids have feelings too." Toad said while unlike Kennedy, he walked over to Archer's left side and started to lay some fire back on the streets taking out one of the five armless acid spraying creatures down there with his ACR. Archer rolled his eyes as he broke from cover as well to start shooting down those creatures as well.

"You never shut up, don't you Toad?"

"Not till I'm dead and Marines don't die without permission so good luck with that." Toad said with a wink, Archer quietly chuckled as he got back down and reloaded his M4.

"Cheeky bastard…"

With the Javelin ready, the Sailor looked down to the streets and saw it. Price and some Russian pilot were dodging getting stomped on since they were both protecting MacTavish, while there was a blond girl watching their backs with a pistol. So there was more than just Price and MacTavish out there, there was even a civi survivor in this town too. Putting that aside he didn't even need to measure meters and distance, he hoped that Archer and Toad wasn't asking him what he thought he was asking him.

"Fire mission – target package romeo, danger close!" Looks like Kennedy was wrong, Archer ordered him to fire his Javelin in a Danger Close situation.

Danger close is the term for when a fire mission is ordered when there are friendly forces are within 600 or less around the proximity of the explosion. This wasn't even 200 yards; if he fired his Javelin the explosion would be right on top of their heads killing the monsters out there along with Price and the others too.

"But sir, that's right on top of them! The javelin will hit them too!!!"

"That's not a suggestion, Sailor! Send it!!!"

Kennedy tried to put the Javelin back on his shoulders and look at the mini computer screen, he tried to lock on to the large beast that threatened to squish the life out of them, but he couldn't. He was just way too worried for the aftermath of the explosion would do to them. Shaking his head he looked over at Archer and Toad with fear laced in his youthful features.

"I-I can't do it, sir! I just can't do it!!!" Kennedy yelled out, Archer was square away from smacking the kid with the butt of his rifle in this situation. Price and the others didn't have time for this to be happening. Sensing this, Toad quickly took care of the situation and crawled over to Kennedy under enemy acid fire.

"Listen kid; just don't think about what can happen if you fire that thing. Think about what will happen if you don't…MacTavish and Price will be as good as dead. So will that Russian and that chick down there. They need your help; you got your orders Sailor! Now get to it!!!" Toad advised while grabbing his arm for effect, Kennedy looked at the Marine's face…he was pleading. Kennedy knew that the Gunny like Archer as well took Scarecrow's, Roach's, and Ghost's death hard back at Makarov's safehouse. From the looks of it he couldn't bear to lose Price and MacTavish or anyone else, especially if he knows he could do something about it.

With this in mind, Kennedy took a deep breath and bit down on his lip."Hooyah, sir." He said while standing from his position he gripped the rusty railing tightly and looked for MacTavish and the others, raising his voice he began to speak to them.

"CAPTAIN PRICE!!! CAPTAIN MACTAVISH!!!" He screamed, Price looked up along with the other three on the ground. They stared up at the figure above along with the two near him who continued to fire down on the monsters below.

"JAVELIN FIRE MISSION, TARGET PACKAGE ROMEO – DANGER CLOSE!!! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!" Kennedy yelled out giving his last warning before fixing his missile launcher on his shoulder to fire down hell on the horde below.

Back on the streets of Silent Hill, Heather was one of the only people that didn't know what the hell that guy on the roof talking about was. She looked around and tugged on Nikolai's sleeve to get his attention.

"What is he talking about?" Nikolai put his Beretta in his holster and just looked over at her with fright.

"He's going to fire a missile right at us to take out the horde of the creatures of death among us!!!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Nikolai get Heather into the hospital! I'll take of Soap, MOVE!!!" Price said as he picked up Soap and put him on his back, fireman style and started running. Nikolai in response nodded and grabbed Heather's hand and took off running, they ran past Price and MacTavish and cut through the monsters in the way.

"P-Price…" MacTavish whispered, Price continued to run not caring if MacTavish's muscular form was heavier than him and that it slowed them down.

"Shut up! We're going to make it!!!"

Seeing the others below start running, it made him feel a little bit better about firing the Javelin down at them. He gripped the handle of the javelin and a targeting reticule appeared in front of his face. A set of green squares and a crosshair activated. A beeping sound was heard as he brought the lines over a square. "Target locked on." He said warning everyone.

"FIRE!!!" shouted Archer.

Kennedy pulled the trigger. The javelin roared to life and the gigantic missile shot about twenty meters out, then the guiding system activated and it shot upward. It arced and curved over the streets with a magnificent light. Heather looked up at the missile in the air and the same one was also falling right back down on their position. "We're not going to make it!"

"SHUT UP!!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!" Price shouted behind them, Nikolai rushed up the steps of the hospital and shoulder thrusted the door open with Heather now inside catching her breath. Hunched over she looked over at Price and MacTavish outside. _'Oh my god…' _ Heather thought as she saw the missile detonate behind Price and the Scotsman. With a satisfying boom the large creature that was making hell for the One-Four-One and Mason had exploded in all directions. A flower of flames and flying concrete bloomed and decorated the road with orange light.

With rocks and pieces of flesh flying by Price as he fireman carried Soap into the hospital, the image before Nikolai and Heather looked iconic to them. He moved like a breath exhaled from the earth, with vigor in his old heart and one goal in his mind as he guided his friend into the hospital's abode. We. Will. Get there.

Entering the hospital lounge, Price had set MacTavish down by the registration counter and brushed stray hairs from his Mohawk out of the way of his face along with beads of sweat. "There, there…we're here now…" Price said in a low voice, MacTavish breathed slowly and struggled to turn his head to see Heather. The Brit noticed this and nodded off. "She's fine, she made it as well mate. Just relax…" MacTavish nodded and tried to take deep breaths without coughing up a storm.

Nikolai and Heather closed the doors and she winded up leaning against it, still trying to regulate her breathing as the adrenaline in her system started to slow down while taking the M16 that Soap had used off her back and holding onto the barrel of the rifle, using it as a crutch.

"Finally…we're here." She said to herself in a whisper, she started to close her eyes but before her lids shut she saw four men walk through the hallway who were heavily armed like the men she was just with.

"Well what do we have here, eh? I can't believe you wankers got out of the sandbox alive!" The looming male with the blond hair said, Price chuckled and rested his forearm on his knee.

"Hmph, what can I say Archer? Who dares wins? You already know what it is. What of you and your spotter?" Price asked, Archer grinned while Toad laughed and rolled his eyes to what he said.

"What? Please. It'll take more than Shepherd's blank check to get rid of us. Give us more credit then that, Captain." Toad replied with the biggest grin on his rugged features. Ozone tried to keep a straight face with all of this going on.

"I wonder just how much would it take for you to shut you up, Mayweather." Ozone said while resting his arm on the young SEAL beside him.

"Tch, watch it Corporal Maple syrup! Go eat some pancakes or somethin'."

Ozone glared at Toad for the implied Canadian joke, "Oi! What are ya tryin' to say, eh?"

"Such a lame joke, Gunny…" Kennedy said with a roll of his eyes, with Archer nodding to agree with the Sailor.

"He's right mate, you're losin' your touch." Said Archer as he loved to see when things aren't going Toad's way, the Marine sucked his teeth and flailed his arms about.

"Fuck you both!" Heather couldn't help but break up the little happy discussion that the men were engaging in; now that things were calmer she had to get some answers.

"Alright, alright! Who are you guys anyway?" She asked while throwing the rifle down to their feet and placing her hands on her waist, staring at the four men waiting for an answer from one of them. She wanted to know who these guys were and what Military personnel doing in a place like this, not that it was any of her business but she just had to know. Would they be in her way of getting to Claudia or could she go to them for help?

The men of the One-Four-One looked at each other not knowing what to say to the young lady, till Toad stepped in and gave her a big 'ol grin.

"…'Hun, you're lookin' at what's left of the best handpicked group of warriors on the planet." A response to what Toad had told her was just silence. She stared blankly at the men around her, just wondering what did this mean for her.

_x—Devil May Cry_

**Author's note: **Finally done! It took quite some time to get this all written out but I enjoyed it and I hope you do. The next chapter is where things are going to get creepier, but don't you worry…Heather's got "the best handpicked group of warriors on the planet" by her side to see her though. So tell me what you think of the portrayal of these characters that's been brought back to life? Tell me what you think of the desperate battle in the streets, tell me anything! P.S.: The following terms are as followed.

Gunny is Marine and Sailor slang for Gunnery Sergeant, the only easy day was yesterday is the Navy SEAL's motto just like Semper Fi and Who dares wins are USMC and SAS motto's, a Corpsman is a medic for the Navy; they get attached to Marine units since the Marine Corps don't have medics, a Petty Officer third class is equivalent to a Corporal in Military terms hence why Kennedy has the attitude of a young NCO, and Oscar Mike is a military term with the combination of the NATO alphabet such as O and M: Oscar Mike (On the move). And I think I defined everything I needed to define for the confused non-military like people here, if you have any questions just leave it in the reviews or message me and I'll be happy to answer them.


	5. Kids in America: Alpha

**Author's note:** Wow! Thank you for all the reviews guys, I really do appreciate all of the feedback. So far, for the record is looking pretty sweet right now. I can honestly say all the chapters past 1 are my favorites so far out of this little story. Well now we'll take it from here, now our heroes and heroines are supposedly safe from harm inside of Brookhaven Hospital. Well let us emphasize on the word "supposedly" in this matter. I don't want to keep you all waiting long so here it is! Happy reading!

P.S: I have to give credit to these awesome people right here: chocolatetater-tot for just being her awesome self, Ita-chan01 for constantly reminding me to update this story which at least let me know you guys still wanted this bad boy out, quartermass01 and readyaimfireemission for their support in this chapter(Read their COD fics, they are AWESOME) , my best brother from another mother Matt as he supports everything I do and is a very strong reader of this story as well, and last but most definitely not least softnightwhispers who helped me the most with her awesomeness and her great view on Heather Mason. I couldn't have done this chapter without her. So yeah! Oorah people let's get to reading!

**Chapter V: Kids in America (Alpha)**

_"Older men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die."_

Room 107 was filled with dread, uncertainty, and a strange mix of calm. Almost like a fabricated sense of safety. Once white walls are dirty with dust and dirt, chairs and beds were ragged but still usable. The mental institution known as Brookhaven Hospital was a mess but still a valuable place to at least catch a breath, of course not for too long with the random never ending undead that lurks within the darkness of this establishment. Its supplies of food, water, and equipment that can be used to heal most if not all injuries. It's basically a doctor's survival's paradise. Well that's what Petty Officer 3rd class James Kennedy thinks at least, as he stood over the sink washing his hands after taking off those blood drenched latex gloves he sighed and turned off the running water. He stayed there for a while till Captain Price's calm but commanding voice boomed throughout the tiny room, demanding his attention.

"Well Doc, give me a sit-rep." Price asked while he leaned against the wall's surface, with his arms crossed over his dirty tactical sweatshirt.

The Sailor turned around and sat down on the edge of the sink, being careful not to put his entire weight on the frail thing since it might break. He wouldn't be surprised since this entire hospital is a wreck. He looked at the people all around him: Nikolai who sat at MacTavish's bedside digging into a bag of beef jerky without a care in the world, _'Where the hell did he get that thing anyways?' _Kennedy thought as he looked over at his patient and the people around him. MacTavish who he just patched up and filled his veins with morphine to let him rest, and Heather who sat in the corner of the room next to the men's makeshift rack of assault rifles. Besides Price, Heather looked just as eager as the old man to hear of MacTavish's progress. It has been a couple of hours since they've been here, waiting and waiting to hear about his status.

Perhaps something was shared between the two outside when they were ambushed or something? Maybe she owes him something? It wasn't his business. Since he was stable enough to have company, Kennedy had let them in as long as they stayed quiet. They've waited long enough so it was time. Wiping the sweat off of his brow he'd prepare to answer his Captain and the entire room with the proper answer.

"Well luckily, Lieutenant General Shepherd can't aim for shit. The puncture wound was severe yes, but it missed his vital organs such as his lungs and heart. I disinfected the wound and sutured him right back up! All he needs is rest right now." Kennedy said with a big grin on his face regarding his work, a tiny smile grew on Heather's exhausted features.

James noticed this and looked towards her more so. "MacTavish should be back to his old self in no time."

Heather sighed and ruffled her hair, relief washed over her. "Well that's the first good news I heard all day." Price nodded along to what the civi said and pulled out from his pocket, a packet of cigars.

"That's right, mate. You did a good job for a young yank such as yourself." Price said as he pulled one of the cigars out and patted himself down for a lighter, eventually finding one in his vest. A complement from the legend himself, Kennedy couldn't help but inwardly brush his shoulders off and squeal like a little schoolgirl but he just wouldn't allow himself to. As a SEAL he was trained to keep bearing at all times.

Clearing his throat he'd nod and rub the back of his head, trying his best to keep himself from grinning.

"Thank you sir."

Price gave a small smile before returning to his cigar; right when he was about to light himself up, Nikolai shoved his bag of jerky up to his chest as if he was offering him some.

With a shake of his head he'd continue to light himself up, letting the tiny flame take its course in creating a tiny ember for his cigar to start burning up.

"I think I'll pass, mate. I got my lunch right here." He said referring to his cigar, moving towards the window near Soap's bedside he'd open it wide letting fresh air in so the cigar smoke can go out inside of in. Price didn't even had to notice the tiny glare he was getting from the Petty Officer from even smoking in the same room as an injured man, but at the same time he didn't act upon it.

With a sigh he took his eyes off of his Captain and walked over to Heather who looked over to her side to see the Sailor sitting beside her, except the fact that she sat on a chair and he sat on the floor.

Sigh of relief washed over her as Heather tilts her head downward her eyes settle staring at her boots. "You'd think we'd be welcomed with sunshine and bunnies," sarcasm dripping in her voice she lifts her head glancing to Kennedy, but the attachment of her gaze to him is short lived as she looks away quickly.

Kennedy dusting off his black combat boots would chuckle lightly and look right back up at her, returning her joke with a smile. "Welcome to the suck." He said with the same amount of sarcasm, it was then he noticed her exposed arms and legs. Baring scrapes and bruises, his eyes narrowed and he got on his knees so he could get a better look at her limbs.

"Here...let me take care of that." He said already swinging his rather large backpack off and to his side, reaching deep inside to pull out the right tools.

Heather opens her mouth to ask, but it snaps shut when he offers her to help clean her up. She flinches and moves away gradually from him, her eyes set on the backpack. "I'm not that bad," she lies, hell she's been through enough she knows she's not Miss. America. She dusts a hand along her leg, but flinches the moment her hand comes along the numerous cuts, "Yeah... whatever, help me out."

As he's digging through his backpack, Kennedy could already hear her apprehensive replies towards him taking care of her. Rolling his eyes and inwardly laughing inside. The tough act, that act gets you killed no matter how big or small it is...In his line of work he was used to it, civi's, fellow Marines and Sailors alike. Taking out a couple of band-aids, cotton balls, gloves, and rubbing alcohol. With a kind smile he got on one knee and put the tools on his lap while slipping the gloves on.

"Haha, chill out. I'm a doctor. You're in good hands!" The SEAL said as he started to unscrew the bottle of alcohol.

Smell of the rubbing alcohol hitting her nose she wrinkles her nose and looks away. She has to be tough, especially here, and with all that happened all she saw she needs to be tough. Even with rubbing alcohol and band-aids. "Aren't you nice, playing doctor with me? Going to check my heart beat?" she asks and looks slowly from MacTavish to the Sailor. "Might as well be tough, have all the big guys with guns around here, makes me feel like a kid if I'm not trying to fight, or be tough." her guard breaks barely, and the admittance is past her lips before she can stop it. She distracts herself with finding something better to be preoccupied with. Picking at her nails, one of her legs bounces in slight impatience.

Cocking his eyebrow, amused by the sarcastic tone he'd continue prepping himself. With the bottle open he put a little bit on the cotton ball and placed the bottle by his side, along with all the other things on his lap. Hearing her talk about her frailty of her youth made him focus on her eyes, trying to read her.

With a reassuring smile he'd speak up to her, "Well...if it makes you feel any better; I'm a kid too." James said with his youthful features now showing. From the way he appears, he doesn't look like a kid. From the black combat boots, the digital navy blue NWU trousers, the dark navy blue shirt, the dog tags hanging outside of his shirt, those biceps of his. One would be fooled by this appearance at a first glance, but then another look at his shaggy black hair that falls along near to his eyes, framing his youthful but strong face. To others he knew he was just a kid with a gun.

Now starting on treating her, Kennedy would subtly grab her arm and start gently rubbing the cotton ball against her cuts ever so slowly. Making sure that it doesn't sting too much, while he's doing this he occasionally looks up at her eyes and back to the job at hand. Her jaw tenses, she doesn't care that he stares into her eyes as if trying to break past her mental barrier and see into her soul. She lets out a small sigh and dips her head down, her hand clenches tightly at the sting of the alcohol, "Not like you have to be nice to me because I'm a chick." she tilts her head up and her eyes find his once more, "How'd you get into the whole military thing?"

Without looking back he shakes his head and continues disinfecting her cuts and scrapes, while tossing the used ball into the trash bin and reaching out for some band-aids to finish the job on her arms. Picking up from where the conversation left off without ever breaking his stride, Kennedy would sigh and memorable sigh. "Well I've been in for two years now; I joined up when I was seventeen. I became a Navy Corpsman; a Corpsman is a medic as you can probably tell." The Sailor said with a grin indicating to explain why he out of all the other men here is capable of treating wounds in such a fashion. Gently placing a band-aid for each little cut and scrape he'd continue.

"I excelled in A school for Hospital Corpsman all around and my staff NCO had offered me a spot in training for SARC school after I finish up in A school. I couldn't have turned that down. Being a Special Amphibious Reconnaissance Corpsman puts me ahead of the game, plus it also allows me to work with Marines from the Fleet Marine Recon, Recon Marines, and MARSOC. This is how I met Toad. I was the Corpsman attached to his Scout Sniper battalion." Kennedy said as he finished up patching her arm up and proceeded with continue his work on her leg, waving his hand to put her leg on his one lap so he could continue.

Eyeing him she listens, but in her gaze she doesn't let her guard down. Interesting story for her, but she only nods not knowing enough about the military to inquire any questions to him. Reluctant she sets her leg on his lap her hands fall along her skirt not doing much for the short fabric that rides up along her thigh, "See, you're a tough guy too, you all make me look like a sissy little girl!"

Rolling his eyes he'd laugh it off, being modest was one of his traits at times. "Tch, please. No sissy little girl talks like you do." Kennedy said with a chuckle as he gets another set of alcohol moist cotton balls at the ready.

"But anyways, Toad always treated me like a cooler version of my dad at times. There were some Marines that didn't appreciate the company of a Sailor around, especially one as young as myself." He said as he glanced away from the remembrance of the inter-branch rivalries that went too far due to the MARSOC Marines he had encountered in his past. "But Toad pretty much kept them at bay, plus in a patrol I went on with them once I was able to earn their respect but that's a story for another time. Anyways...Toad always pushed me to do better. I thought being a Recon Corpsman was enough, but he continued to push me to do better. So I did the next best thing, I signed up for BUD/S training to become a Navy SEAL. I'm sure you heard of the SEALs." He said with a grin as he started to gently rub the moist piece of cotton under her leg where another cut laid bare.

Instantly at the cotton ball beneath her leg and against her tender skin she almost kicks him, and almost falls from the chair. Her hands clenching the side of the chair her knuckles paling from the effort it takes to not topple out of the chair. She narrows her eyes at him,

"That's funny, I'm almost laughing. Ehhh, ticklish watch it there slick hands... well without you he," she motions with her head towards Soap and then back to him, and for the first true time and truly directed to him her lips turn up into a gentle smile, "probably would be dead. So... thanks." and the smile is gone as she looks down at her leg that he currently cleans, her lips pursed into a hard line.

The SEAL held his hands in a mock surrender then went back to working on the back of her leg, now placing a clean bandage on her. Hearing her word of thanks he nodded and returned her kind smile with his own. "It's my job. I can't let Captain MacTavish die in this foggy hellhole." Kennedy said as he moved on getting another wet cotton ball to finish up one last cut on her leg. "So yeah, what about you? What are you doing around here anyway? Don't you have like...school or something?" He said with a tiny smirk at the fact he doesn't have school anymore and also to know why someone like her was doing around here in the first place.

Withdrawing her leg back she makes a motion to kick him, but stops from doing so, she rests her foot back own and lets her leg be tended too. "Easy, easy now! Wow...somebody has a temper." The Sailor says as she was about to kick him, but when she sat her leg back he stared at her for a second before going back to rub the wet piece of cotton against her cut.

She rolls her eyes, with a sharp tongue she comes back with her own retort, "Aren't you just a charmer. I'm looking for some... friends." she hardly can say the words and make them sound truthfully, than hold his gaze much longer. She turns her head away from him, her teeth against her lip she chews on her bottom lip nervously, "Not like it matters to know why here anyway."

Listening to her defend herself like that he looked up from her leg right back to her who decided it was best not to look him in the eye. "So says the girl who threw down a pretty expensive M16A4 assault rifle to the ground and demanding to know who we are." He said with a as matter-a-fact kind of way of speaking as he returned to the confines of her leg. "It's the least you can do." He said as he threw away the cotton and reached out to grab another band-aid.

Opens her mouth to protest and to shout at him but she slumps back in the chair, defeated with coming up with something to say. She glares at him through her lashes and sticks her tongue at him in a childish way of defending herself, "Hey, how do I know you aren't lying to me hmm? You could be one of those weird ass monsters."

Holding the band-aid in the air he'd raise his eyebrow and stare at her in a confused fashion, initially he thought her little tongue gesture was cute till she said the answer to his question came at him. "So now there are nineteen year old Navy SEAL monsters running around this town? Well I'm fucked." He said with a shake of his head and the act of placing the last band-aid to her leg. Taking her leg off of him he'd sit back on the floor and take off the gloves and screw back the bottle, stuffing them all into the back once more. Looking back up at her from his position he'd hug his knees to his chest and shrug his shoulders.

"Just tell me."

Her leg all patched up she mimics his movements and brings her own legs to her chest, her ankles clasped together and tightly tucked against her thighs. She stares past him, her eyes looking towards something distant recalling everything, "It's kind of weird you know, all this shit? Something about my true self, and then I'm brought here... it's really complicated. As I said I'm looking for people not friends, friends would take you to the mall. Not... here." she says. Her voice shows her own mental exhaustion and she dares a peek up at him with her eyebrows brought forward with her tired expression.

Kennedy looked up at her; he could tell just from the look of her eyes, she's experienced hell and back. She wasn't an average girl...well not anymore. This town took her innocence away from her. There was more to this, there just was. His innocence was stripped away from him multiple times, from the sands of Afghanistan in the young rookie days as a Recon Corpsman to the sandy beaches of countries he has been to during his rookie SEAL days. He could sympathize with her. There was a connection, he felt it. Some kind of feeling within his being boiled up, he didn't know how to explain it. James pushed this away and scooted closer to her chair, without saying anything else his eyes begged her to go on.

Should she trust him, or should she not? He crept closer and she stared into his eyes, again there was that feeling in her gut that he was finding a way past her tough exterior, and seeing into her soul.

In the meantime, Captain Price was listening into the conversation behind him. A bit amused to see the young Sailor talking to the civi Soap had urged to save not too long ago, what a personality these two had. Not wanting to break the conversation between the two he continued to go on smoking. It was then that he felt the weak hands of his Scottish companion tugging at the hinge of his sweatshirt, beckoning for his attention. Price looked down at him while exhaling smoke towards the window.

"What is it, mate?" Price asked, Soap without any words had put two fingers to his lip which obviously meant one thing. Soap wanted to smoke.

Price looked at his cigar and looked back down at him, shaking his head. "Not in your condition, Soap." He said before taking a puff. The fatigued Scotsman shook his head weakly and continued to tug on his sweatshirt.

"Come on...Price. You know I'm good for it...just one."

Price sighed out the remains of his Cuban cigar smoke and looked behind them, the SEAL and the blond was so absorbed in their conversation he didn't even notice this. With a shrug of his shoulders he reached into his pocket and pulled a spare cigar out and put it into his lips. "Bloody 'ell...why not. What's the worst that could happen?" Price said while lighting him up with the ember of his cigar.

As everyone had their little moments, suddenly the door was kicked open. It was Toad who was holding his Bushmaster ACR in one hand and a CheyTac Intervention rifle in the other. His tactical sunglasses were placed over his head as he looked into the room for his little Sailor, finding him he'd walk to the make-shift gun rack and place his two rifles down and then go back to the door. "Yo Kennedy!" He yelled.

Thank god! She thought after the first initial jump and flinch as Toad stomped his ass into the room. She blinks and her mouth falls open, her almost warm moment where she felt normal broken, she glares at Toad for ruining it all!

The Marine glances at Heather who had a glare that almost resembled the glare he got in Parris Island years ago from the DI's who made him the man he is now, he stepped back a bit and looked at the two. "Yikes! Hey kid, is the Blondie still pissed off from earlier?" He said while pointing at her.

Getting up out of the chair she huffs, her own attitude out in full blown furry she moves past him, two can play at that. Her words are enough to cause hell to chill over, "Eat me."

Kennedy didn't even get the chance to answer his question since he saw Heather who had all the energy in the world to oppose the cockiest Marine he ever known, worst mistake ever. "Uh-oh..." he whispered to himself as he saw the two go at it.

Toad backed up a bit more and shoved his hands down his woodland MARPAT trousers pockets whilst propping his boot against the door. A perplexed grin entered the Jarhead's features as he stared down at the feisty blond. "Hun, I already got enough problems on my ass. I don't need to get thrown in the brig for 'eating' kids, plus I don't want to be the Devil Dog who gets the surprise visit from Chris Hansen then finds out that I'm on 'to catch a predator'. I ain't taking a seat with that fucker." He said with a smirk as he kicked himself off of the wall and strutted past Heather without even looking back.

With her back turned to him the middle finger is tempting to give to him, but she doesn't give him the satisfaction of getting another response from her. Away from them, that's what she needs, she's done with all of this, all the bloodshed, and death, but she can't escape this personal hell. With a sigh she resigns to distancing herself from the room where they were in, and finds other places to be. Far from them all! She turns down a corridor and finds herself further into the hospital and further from them than expected, but she doesn't stop walking. Through the twist and turns she is lost but welcomes the silence.

"Hey!!! Wait up!" James yelled as he was getting ready to run out of the room to follow her but was quickly stopped by Toad who held him by the chest with one hand.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait up, kid. Two things first before you go all runnin' off and shit." Toad says while looking over to Soap and Price, a raised eyebrow appeared on his features but was quickly dismissed. _'What the hell are they doing? Are they smoking!?' _Toad thought but he first wanted to give Kennedy the news before telling him of his negligence.

"Alright, here's the sit-rep: Ozone planted claymores around the 1st and 3rd floor, some are leading up to the roof as well. Make sure you and anybody else take careful steps around those things. There's also a 'plan B' set all around the hospital just in case anything happens, also due to that we're out of C4 so Ozone is making some IED's and is also working on something else. The douchebag didn't bother to say what it was but since when did I give a fuck?" Toad said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders before he continued on with Kennedy listening in. "Anyways, with all that said and done, I'm going back on the rooftop with Archer to hold the sniper position up there. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He said as he turned around and whispered to himself, "Fuck...this would be so much easier if our communications worked."

He picked back up the two rifles he left at the rack and was about to be on his way till he remembered something, turning around in a complete 180 degree he had the cheekiest grin. "By the way kid...make sure to take good care of Captain MacTavish. Keep him away from the cubans. Smokin' is bad for your health you know?" He said as he left the room casually, Kennedy raised his eyebrow and smelled the smoke. He didn't know what he was talking about till he turned around and saw it. The sight of an wounded man smoking and the person who caused smoking right beside him! His eyes lit up and it was his turn to go in a wild fury.

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Just like that, Soap started to cough up without stopping. Kennedy rushed over to take the cigar from Soap's fingers and snuff it out with his boot. "No! NO!!!" He then turned to Price and pointed his finger at him.

"Are you insane, sir?! The Captain shouldn't be smoking in his state!!! He has morphine in his bloodstream!!!" He yelled, but Price's bluntness had eliminated Kennedy's efforts.

"Soap's been through worse. There's nothing a little Cuban wouldn't fix." Price said as he coolly smoked without a care in the world, James sighed and put his head down while rubbing his temples.

"Why do I even bother..." Kennedy said with disgust in his voice before turning around and walking towards the gun rack to pick up his H&K MP5 Navy and cock it making sure the safety was off and was ready to fire. He also put on his tactical gloves and strapped a woodland model kelvar vest onto himself since he was going back outside of the room to try and find Heather. Now walking towards the door he stood still without even looking at Captain Price.

"Sir, permission to leave the room?"

"Granted. Go on, mate. Go find the girl...oh and by the way, don't go telling her about us. Such as," Price interrupted with the need to get another puff from his cigar. "Our reasons here and all, the Task Force 141, you know? Make something up if she asks. The term 'international war criminals' doesn't sound to pleasing to the ear..." He said as he exhaled the smoke from his lips and rubbed on his beard.

"Aye aye, sir. Hooyah." The SEAL said monotonously before turning on his heel to face the Brit, in a split second when the Captain's guard was down he unholstered his silenced SIG SAUER P226 pistol from his thigh holster and shot off a single accurate round to Price's cigar while it was in his mouth. The Brit had slowly comprehended what just happened as he spat out the remains of his Cuban and looked over at the cold glare of the Sailor's eyes and the barrel of the smoking gun. Without a single word exchanged, the Petty Officer left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why you little..." Those were the only words that left Price's mouth before he attempted to go stomping off into Kennedy's direction till the seemingly quiet Nikolai got up from his chair and rushed over to Price's side holding him back in a nelson lock. "Captain Price!!! Calm down!!! He's not worth it!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BUGGER!!!" Price yelled while trying to resist Nikolai's hold, Nikolai struggled to hold onto the old British SAS operator, "Just sit down and share my beef jerky with me! Come on, Price!!! Please my friend!!!" The Russian pleaded, it was then Price realized how petty this situation appeared and shoved Nikolai off of him and sat down on the edge of Soap's bed. He took one big deep breath and looked over at Nikolai.

"So how about that jerky, my friend?"

* * *

Hearing the commotion in the other room, Kennedy didn't bother to look behind him as he holstered his pistol back and took his MP5's sling off of his shoulder and held the sub-machine gun close to his body as he started to break out into a straight up sprint. He had to try and find Heather before she ran into any problems. He turned the corner and continued his dash, skidding to a stop he tried to open one of the doors thinking she went through there but that theory was dismissed as the lock had been broken: thus the door was jammed. _'Fuck! Are you serious? That's like the tenth door today! How many of these jammed doors are there in this hospital!?'_ he thought as he kicked the door before continuing his search.

"Hey! Where are you?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for not getting her name.

Away from everyone, she had found herself... hell she couldn't remember where, just far away from all of them. Lost in her own thoughts it was comforting to be left alone, rummaging through old ruined papers she tried to find some sort of sign and way to get out of here, or something to answer her. But, she found nothing. She let an aggravated sigh as her hands resting against an old desk that sat in an open office she stared at the opposite corner where the other furniture was trashed. It took her minutes to realize she probably should have stayed in that room with them, at least they could kick ass better than her, and then again she was with them and standing tall when it came to that fight. Can't helping but to grin she chuckles,

"Yeah I am kick ass-." she stops quickly when hearing Kennedy's muffled voice. Holding back from responding she glances around her debating whether or not to shout to him, or let him find her. In the end she shakes her head, "Nah let him find me, and I'm tough without him."

He changed his dashing pace now to a steady walk with his shoulder on the extendable stock of his MP5; the Sailor had just realized that he yelled in a hostile area. Giving his position away to a possible creature lurking in the darkness, taking the MP5 off of his shoulder for a second he'd reach over towards the muzzle and turn on the under barrel flashlight on as the SAS would call "the torch".

Now his entire 12 'o clock was lit with a bright white light, everywhere he moved his weapon the flight would show the way. Seeing a door with the label 'Doctor's office' he thought to himself that maybe there was a monster or something else in there, so he had to be careful.

Pressing himself against the wall he slowly slid his body towards the frame of the door and pulled out a flashbang from his waist. Counting mentally before he would flash and clear the room he'd take a deep breath.

**Flash and Clear.**

_3._

_2._

_1._

With much vigor and violence, the Navy SEAL kicked the door open and tossed the flashbang with the ring pulled. The little canister rolled onto the floor and two seconds later the loudest ear piercing noise and the brightest flash of light had entered any being's senses within the confines of the room. Hence the origin of the name: flashbang.

The papers held no information they were useless medical documents, and nothing that she could use pertaining to getting the fuck out of here. Useless, she sighed in frustration and threw the papers off the desk in her split second anger. As if god was playing a cruel joke she saw and watched the door being kicked open, her mind felt like it was pulled out of her body. Seeing the small object thrown in, she hit the floor before she could think. Her head pressed down to her legs, and her hands covering her ears, she lost her own surprised shriek.

With the knowledge that the flashbang took its desired effect, Kennedy rushed into the room with his MP5 swinging all over the corners of the room. Mentally cleared he'd start walking around the room, looking for any hostile force.

"ON THE DECK!!! GET THE FUCK ON THE DECK RIGHT NOW!!!" Kennedy said with such an unknown anger that was in his being, the same intensity all SEALs were known for. But this proved to be a false hope as he looked down at the floor in mid-sentence to know what he just did.

"HANDS ON THE DECK RIGH--Oh my god!?"

The SEAL instantly dropped this MP5 and swung by her side picking her up and propping her on his lap. "Holy shit, come on! Are you okay? Oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck..." He said in a panic. He knew flashbangs couldn't kill but this was still bad.

She hated the world, she wanted nothing more than a good bag of popcorn, chocolate, a movie, shopping... HOME, real life. Oh god she was going to be shot, and it was because of her stupidity for leaving. Mentally cursing herself; her hands cupped painfully to her ears, her whole body shook from the heart pounding trauma she wanted to run for it. But... she wouldn't make it too far, not with her knees feeling like jello. She couldn't hear Kennedy through the blood rushing, and cannon fire of her heart beats. Brought into his arms she became aware that it was him, HIM that threw the damn flash grenade. However, she couldn't fight him her body still shook from the scare. Her words shook too as she spoke, "Y-you ass-ass hole!" she said sucking in a deep breath to gather her nerves, resting head against his shoulder she closed her eyes and curled tightly in his lap to get her bearings again.

Flinching at her words he nodded his head and bit his lower lip, "Alright! I deserve that. Come...let's go!" He said in a hurried and panicked state as he picked her up and put her on the desk. "Just lay there for a while, your senses should stabilize in a little bit. If you can hear me...I am REALLY sorry..." Kennedy said as he went over and picked up his MP5 and walked over to her side.

She wanted to smack him and tell him more but the words escaped her when he showed remorse, no soft spots... too late. The armor around her mind and heart was already weak, and he was going at it with a jack hammer. She couldn't lie down; when he sat her on the desk she sat up shaking. She felt dizzy, and her limbs shook terribly, "That's... second time." she manages to choke the words out.

He was making sure his vest was zipped up and on properly since he put it on in such a hurry, but the words that left her mouth kind of put him back a bit. The Sailor turned around and tilted his head a bit at this, "There was a second time?!" He asked, since when does a civilian get the unfortunate event where a grenade or something similar gets tossed at her?

Raising her hand she throws up two fingers, second time for a grenade to be thrown, and this time the second time was from him. Her hand visibly shakes in the air and her slender muscles through her wrist and forearm convulse to hold her arm steady, "Twice, already."

Walking over to her side, Kennedy snatched the canteen from his waist and handed it to her. "Drink up. I'm not going to take no for an answer." He asked; with a tiny smile he tried to flash he shrugged. "And then you can tell me about the first time."

Taking the canteen she shows she's already snapping into her teenage attitude as she raises her arm to throw it at him, "I'm not going to relive the first time one of those... grenades were thrown! Once was bad enough!" She shouts at him her voice getting louder with each word; her cheeks flushed she looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown, or going postal.

He looked behind him seeing the canteen hit the wall and fall right back on the deck, _'Looks like her old self is back again.'_ the Sailor thought as he walked over to get the canteen. He didn't had to say anything, it was his fault for giving her another experience to wind up telling a would be psychologist in the future and for him to bring the first one back up. While walking back he stopped in place listening to her voice raise and his earpiece a silent but still audible noise. The white noise. The noise that usually states that there was something nearby, only Kennedy could hear it since it was from his earpiece. In response, he rushed up to the blond and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to his form and planting her against his armored chest. With his other arm he put the canteen near her mouth, they couldn't take chances now.

"Listen...just shut up and drink. It'll keep you quiet. There's something outside..." He whispered as he bobbed his head towards the door.

She was going to protest more, probably hurl a chair at him... but she wasn't able to get anymore out of her mouth before being crushed against him. She was silenced immediately, she didn't need to drink from the canteen to understand what something meant, that meant a monster. She felt her body convulse in a fearful shiver and she huddled against him, her mouth clamped shut to keep from saying something stupid and getting them killed. She could come up with all sorts of badass things to say and what she felt made her look tough, but the monsters were scary in the end.

_x—Devil May Cry._

**Author's note: **_The chapter is just way too long so I had to split it in two parts. This should make up for my prolonged not uploading. Again I am so sorry, I had mid-terms, since my Sergeant was at Camp Lejeune so training had become more demanding and more hectic with our Corporal as the replacement and just so much other shit. But I won't go into detail. Kids in America (Bravo) will be posted tonight as I wrote the entire chapter last night and today with the help of a very good friend of mine. Thank you for all the support! Semper Fidelis._


	6. Kids in America: Bravo

**Author's note: **Like I said, Bravo was going to be in by tonight. Here it is. I'll also be working on chapter 7 which incorporate more of the storyline of Silent Hill 3 now with a lot more things to include. NO, I will not change what happens IN the plotline. Well…you'll just see. Happy reading!

**Chapter VI: Kids in America (Bravo)**

"_You come here and enjoy spilling their blood and listening to them cry out. You feel excited when you step on them and snuff out their lives! Monsters…? They looked like monsters to you? Don't worry. It's just a joke…"_

He heard the earpiece get a bit louder in his ear; he had to make a move. Letting her go very slowly and carefully he sat her down and made her hold his MP5 and his canteen. Without saying a single word, he started using handsigns to talk. Forgetting the fact that she's a civi. He put his fist up and made a gesture that meant 'drink'. Turning around he'd see the shadows in front of the door, there was only one. Turning back to the blond he continue making handsigns, putting two fingers to his eyes and pointing towards the doorway, then putting up one single finger which probably signified there was one hostile by the door.

She could deal with things on her own sure, but when he was around at least it meant she wasn't completely out numbered. Huddled down to the ground she actually complied, taking a drink from the canteen she cut him quick sharp glance, but it faded fast. Huddled away from the door she watched him and the door, her face showed the hate she had for the monsters.

With him telling her in handsign language that he has eyes on the door and that there was one monster approaching them, he turned around and unholstered his P226 along with the USN issued KABAR fighting knife that was in his boot. Crouching down he'd stalk himself up towards the door frame and press his back against the wall. There was something wrong with this picture. His sub-machine gun, which is an obviously more superior weapon then the two he is holding, the MP5 Navy was in her hands.

Waiting there listening to her own heart pounding away in her chest she held the MP5 uncomfortably. She was so tired, and wanted to be done with this, but, she looked down at the rifle she had then to him. There was one thing she definitely knew, and that was: big guns, means killing the bad guys faster. And he had a pistol.... Hiding her whines and groans behind locked lips she tried to send the message to him that pistols were like throwing pebbles at a wall when it came to monsters.

As he stayed planted against the wall he noticed her whimpering at him, he wondered why but dismissed it. Probably was cold or something. As the ringing in his ear got louder he took a deep breath and the second he saw a foot make its way to the door, out he went. With a flash of anger, speed, and intensity he rushed out the door and pulled the trigger on the first thing he saw. Which was a very promiscuous nurse whom he had just shot in the head; it's overly bandaged up head. Coagulated blood splattered all over its tattered orderly dress and cleavage breasts. If the nurse wasn't so corpse looking, deadly, and overall hideous he'd think it was hot. But he didn't stop at that first shot; he continued to shoot round, after round, after round into its head while walking up to it. The only sounds of the battle Heather could hear was the nurse's shrieks and the sound of _**'pfft', 'pfft', 'pfft'**_ from his silenced pistol.

She wanted to quickly jump up and run, the world around her she could feel the paranoia sinking in now with the monsters returning. Those nurses were just irritating zombie sluts, if they were zombies that were; still where there was one there was another nearby. Creeping forward away from the desk she dared a peek from the distance by the door. Seeing James firing round after round into the nurse's head placed a sudden glimpse of fear into her. Sneaking back she took cover behind the desk, her back resting against the drawers she sucked in a deep breath, "I'm so screwed," she mouthed.

It backed up after every shot, emitting a painful groan till the SEAL got close and personal with it. Attempting to stab the undead being in its throat with his KABAR but that was thwarted when the nurse had used it's scalpel that laid idly in its hand to its advantage. It quickly repelled all the pain it had felt and parried the knife strike which made the SEAL off-guard for a second, but on the battlefield a second is all that is needed to die. The nurse had stabbed it's blade into Kennedy's chest attempting to dig deep into him, a shock grunt left his lips only to remind himself that he was wearing a kelvar vest.

The only thing that was being harmed was the woodland designed that was now getting trashed because of the blade, because he could counteract her feeble attack, the nurse must have been smart enough that this wasn't working and grabbed his other hand forcing him down to the ground with an unknown strength for such a dainty being. Kennedy found himself on his back and sliding towards the door where the top of his hair was visible on the doorway's entrance. He struggled and against her grip as the nurse tried to drive its knife into his throat.

She had the flash of images through her mind, remembering her retort to why she didn't trust them they could kill her easily. She'd scream, but as she saw he was going total Rambo on the nurse. In her small moment of a near panic attack she heard the scuffle and groaning from the hallway, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Wanting to see him walk through the door she found only that she saw the dark strands of his hair as he was forced to the ground.

"Holy shit!" She scrambled to her feet, her legs still weak they shook beneath her as she fought to get her balance. The MP5 still held to her breast she ran to the door, she had seen what the nurses could do, and now it was trying to kill the Corpsman. "Fucking bitch!" She screamed, the gun held steady in her arm she aimed at the nurse's head and held the trigger down.

As he struggled to hold the knife with his hand that also held his pistol, he couldn't get an accurate shot while doing this since he was more focused on the knife that was nearly touching his throat and the nurse holding his other arm with its leg. He was fucked. It was then the loud continuous shot of a MP5 rang out above him along with the blonde's voice screaming over it.

Kennedy looked up at her shooting the nurse in its head and back a couple of times, the nurse yelled a bloodcurdling scream of pain as the 9mm rounds rained down upon it's back. Using this as an advantage Kennedy would force it's leg off of his KABAR hand and shove his knife into its temple.

"HOO-FUCKIN'-YAH!!!" He yelled as he kicked it off of him, it went two feet from him on its back. Kennedy got back up and looked over his shoulder for a brief second then back on the nurse. He started to shuffle towards it slowly in a deathly matter.

Heather held the trigger own for as long as she could, her arms shook and her jaw hurt from clenching her teeth tightly. Releasing the trigger her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she stared at where the nurse lay. Her eyes moved away quickly from the nurse and to Kennedy's back, unlike from what she truly remembered him as he showed the other side and deadly side of him now.

The creature convulsed and twitched on the ground, it was then it tried to sit up only for the SEAL to knee it in the face to put it right back down.

"Lay the fuck back down on the deck..." He said in a low but audible matter, standing over the busty undead being he toyed with his KABAR a bit before he got on top of it and started stabbing it in the head, the neck, and the chest over and over and over again. With every stab more coagulated blood splattered onto his face, his ripped up woodland vest, and on his navy blue digitized trousers. He just kept going on even as a pool of blood poured from its body.

She watched, and in horror as he became almost animalistic and murderous in his means of attacking the nurse. Sure they were monsters, but he had lost everything with his movement. She was sure that the monster was dead, life couldn't exist in something after bullet wounds to the head, body, and then how he went after it. Fearfully she took a step forward, and a hand hesitantly reached out to him grasping his shoulder she moved closer, "She's dead."

The moment he felt human contact touch him he snapped back into reality. Blinking a bit he'd look behind him at the blonde's concerned yet fearful features and back down at his handiwork, the nurse already didn't had a face to begin with...now it was just riddled with puncture wounds. Taking a deep breath he stood up and closed his eyes. "It's not a she...it's a it."

He said as he knelt down and wiped the blood off of his legendary blade onto the dead nurse's skirt. Standing back up he'd turn around to face her, she was scared and he knew it. Half of it was the nurse; he knew what the other half was. "Listen...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...I didn't want to die. But I'm afraid...I-i think I enjoyed that." He admitted, looking away from her.

Staring up at him she could see the war in his eyes, she remembered that thrill what it was like to fight one for, and to be the victor. But, she was more frightened of him, seeing the blood lust in his eyes. She didn't know what to say about him liking it, how could she add to the topic like it was talking about the weather,

"Sure I kill things too, and like how they bleed." Still hesitant she reached up with her hand straying from his face at first before reaching up and wiping the blood away from his cheek, "Have a little... um... there."

Emerald hues would look at her wiping the blood away from his cheek, her smooth petite hands on his face. His cheek flushing at her touch but his mind was on something else. Turning his cheek away he'd close his eyes and sigh. "You're afraid of me aren't you? If you don't want me to help you, I can go back and aid Captain MacTavish." Kennedy said while turning around and unloading his empty P226 and loading with a fresh magazine.

She was afraid to see the blood lust again; she knew she had it in her gaze and the hate that it fed her body. What was it they said, her true self? Something likes that; shaking her head, she wiped away again another splotched mess of blood along his flushed cheek, "No. I'm cool, I don't think they'd let me get away with throwing stuff at them as you do Me." the slightest bit of humor, and softness enters her voice, and she offers a meek smile that twists up along her lips.

Turning around to face her, he'd allow his lips to curl into his usual kind hearted smiles. Looking down at her and himself he took another deep breath letting the adrenaline die out in his bloodstream, he'd shove the pistol back into his holster.

"Trust me, I've had worse. Try taking care of a bunch of stubborn, alpha male Marines when they're hurt. I'm used to it." He said with a dry chuckle as he knelt down to fighting knife back into his boot holster, standing back up he'd allow those emerald hues of his to stare down into hers.

She took her hand away from wiping the blood from his face, from his chin, cheek, along his brow near his lips. _Uh-oh_ she felt her own cheeks warm with the reacting flushed redness filling them. She tried to look away but found only her boots beneath her feet to be in the blood that pooled around her, no good looking at that. Lifting her head she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing.

Feeling her fingers glide themselves lower towards his lips, he felt his own cheeks light up once more. Both at a loss of words, the Sailor stepped back and scratched the back of his head. Awkward moments, another part of the SEAL's lifestyle. "By the way, I never got your name. I wanted to ask Captain Price but he said 'find out yourself'." He rolled his eyes and nervously laughed to himself as he stood there looking down at her.

Finally a means of breaking the silence, her hands dropped and fidgeted nervously with her skirt; if she was to be shot she would have been shot. She might as well tell him her name, not like everyone else didn't already know it, a slight nervous smile of her own it hardly matched her face to the true freckle smattered allure, "Heather, pretty normal."

His eyebrow rose at this with a tiny little grin that most Sailors and Marines were famous for bearing that charm. With his arms crossed over his armored chest he parted his lips to reply, "Heather? Wow. That name definitely does not match that temper of yours." The SEAL said poking at her hot-headed tendencies; it's one of the things that attract him to her other than her cute name as of now.

There was plenty hot headed temper in her and it began to rear its ugly head again, her cheeks flame up even more from the furious means of him poking at her temper, to the odd moment just seconds ago. A finger jabbing at his chest she stepped closer, her eyes unyielding, "Oh yeah? So what's your name can't fight a girl without getting his ass kicked?"

Without uncrossing his arms he couldn't help but laugh at calculating just how fast she'd get all pissed off from that, it was pretty hilarious. With a toothy smile he flashed at her he'd continue on, "Hey take it easy! I bet if it wasn't for this vest, you'd probably rip my heart out." The Sailor jested as he uncrossed his arms and jabbed a thumb to himself.

"Petty Officer 3rd Class James Kennedy, United States Navy SEAL at your service. Hooyah!"

From short temper she saw the bit of blood she missed on his neck, from being hot headed and ready to rip of his damn head she softened instantly. "Missed a spot," she said, still some snarky temper still left in her voice. The soft pad of her finger wiped away the blood up along his neck and she shook her hand to get rid of it. "You're a mess."

His confident Sailor nature had just diminished when she wiped the remnants of blood off of his neck; he too rubbed his neck and looked down to himself. Random stains of blood were all over his uniform. He was a mess. But he could care less. Shrugging he'd grin, "A scrap is a scrap, and some are messier then others." He said then he noticed the MP5 sub-machine gun in her hands. "Uh, Heather..." He said while pointing at his gun.

"Complete mess, she didn't hurt you did she, like you aren't injured? Wait you aren't like totally bleeding out right now, oh damn," she said seeing finally besides the blood that covered him the torn mess along his vest. Moving the MP5 into the knock of her arm, she pulled him forward her hands along his vest to see past if he was stabbed.

James held his arms up high as she worriedly searched him for any puncture wounds of any sort, he hadn't been stabbed, and the bitch didn't get the chance to. A bit shocked and flustered, Kennedy tried to get her attention as she searched him. "Whoa! Heather, I'm fine! I'm a doctor remember? If it had got me, I'd be patching myself up right now!" He said in a worried fashion, the adrenaline in her blood still is probably running. Pleading he bit down on his bottom lip, "Can I get my gun back?"

From vest, to shirt she yanked it down and peered down to make sure he wasn't hurt. As much as she fought and yelled, and threw fits like she did she wouldn't be able to live with herself if one of them were killed because of her. Her hands still pulling down along his vest, her head tipped him she moves her arm that cradles the gun, "Take it. Yeah, well you can't go trying to be all tough doctor when you're bleeding, and dead, now can you?"

"I rather get shot down by a blind Hadji with an AK then have to deal with one of these things killing me. Give me more credit than that!" He said with a grin as he took back his MP5 and took a step back. "Geez, I think I liked you better when you wanted to kill me." He said in a laugh as he took out the magazine from his sub-machine gun and saw he had at least ten rounds left, satisfied he slammed it back into the receiver and slapped the lock back. "But back on topic, alright...I'll be helping you out around here and help you be less lonely. What are you supposed to be looking for in this mental institution anyways?"

Releasing his vest she balked and stepped away from him hands on her hips, "Who says I'm lonely?" she avoids the other part of the question her fiery temper still boiling hot. Her eyes move away from his and inspect the rest of his face to his neck, forgetting his clothing, the sight of the blood chills her, "You really need to get cleaned up, or I'm going to do it for you."

His jaw had dropped, he's used to being on the field not giving a rat's ass if he was muddy, bloody, dirty, or anything. This was no different. Holding his MP5 to his chest with his finger extended outside of the trigger he'd look at her indifferently. "Are you serious? It doesn't matter; I spent weeks, even months out on the field getting way dirtier this is nothing! It's only a couple of splotches of blood here and there! It's really not that serious." Kennedy said, he couldn't see past his logic. But that's just how a military Grunt thinks like.

Feeling a tear along her skirt she takes the initiative to do it herself. Ripping a fragment of her short skir she takes the ripped cloth and approaches him, her gaze stern she stares at him and her words hold a serious cold tone, "I swear to god, I'll kick your ass. Hold still, 'n shut up." she holds the soft fabric in her hand and places her opposite hand against his jaw line as she reaches to wipe the blood from his neck.

"Oh my god! You're like my mom or somethin'! Fuck!" He said standing still, completely giving up the will to fight back against her cleanliness. Rolling his eyes he'd tap on his MP5 impatiently. "Thank god that Toad or Archer isn't here to see this."

She takes a finger away from the ripped fabric and places it against his lips, her lips pucker she shushes him, "Shh! Or I'll scream for them, will that make it better? Mmm?" she returns to cleaning up the spotted blood from the nurse, the coagulated droplets sticking to the ripped cloth from her skirt, she winces, "I'm happy you're not hurt."

"Hoo-fuckin'-yah..." He said with a sigh as she finally finished cleaning him up, rubbing his cheek a bit he'd tap once more on his MP5. "The feeling is mutual." He said with a smile till he turned around and looked around himself. "Alright...now that I'm all squeaky clean can we get down to business?"

How inconsiderate, annoyed with him yet again she threw the bloody strip of cloth at him and growled, "UGH! You're such a prick," away from him her boots left behind bloody foot prints from the pool of blood that thickened in the hallway, she'd find her own damn way back to the others, or home. Her hands clenched in fists she shook her head, "Selfish prick."

"Oh come on!" He muttered to himself, _'the only easy day was yesterday my ass!'_ he thought as he walked up to her and pulled on her arm.

"Hey. Alright, I didn't mean that okay. I'm thankful you saved my ass back there. And I'm thankful that you took the curtesy to clean me up...I really am. But right now my mind is on your welfare, now I left the abode of a wounded Captain of mine to help you out," He let go of her as his voice became softer. "So...yeah, can you tell me what is it that you need to look for around here?" He said in the most sincere way as possible.

She stopped, she had a lot of pent up rage, hate all boiling and growing inside her with each second. She hated it here, hated everything to do with here, and other people were putting their lives on the line for her and would get killed because she was a hormonal teenager, "No. I'm just tired. Sorry about that." Heather looked over at the bloodied walls thanks to Kennedy's handiwork then glanced back at the Sailor.

"Well…if you must know, I didn't come here by myself." She said rubbing her arm; James took a step closer and titled his head a bit in wonder.

"The hell? You're not alone? Who else did you come with?"

Heather shook her head and looked up at the confused Sailor, "It was just one guy, his name's Douglas but that's not the point. He told me that we had to go looking for any leads on this other guy named Leonard."

"Leonard? That sounds like royalty or something. Only steers and queers are named Leonard!!!" Kennedy replied with a little chuckle to his inside joke between him and Toad regarding the movie 'Full Metal Jacket' they watched not too long ago, sighing away the rest of his laughter he got back into all-seriousness. "Who the hell is this Leonard guy anyway?"

The blond shrugged and pulled on the canteen she had put away into her sleeveless jacket and took a swig before handing it back to Kennedy. "Well…that's what I'm here to find out."

He stared at the canteen in her hand for a couple of seconds before taking it back and clipping it back to his utility belt. "Alright. Before we go looking for those leads, let's see how the others are doing. " He said raising his gloved finger and emphasizing his decision. She nodded and stood behind him waiting for him to lead the way, he saw this and now they decided to move on. Walking along the dark hallways of Brookhaven with the only source of light to be from Heather's chest pocket flashlight, James's MP5's torch, and further down the tiny red flares that were scattered all about on the floor to light the way. What waited for the two, only God knows from here on in. But which God is that?

_x—Devil May Cry._

**Author's note:**There! Good to next chapter features even more creepy Silent Hill factors with some nice Call of duty factors, this story is looking pretty neat so lets keep it up! By the way, the branches that are issued KABAR fighting knives are the Army, Navy, Air Force, and the Marine Corps. The only way to determine which belongs to which, by the branch's symbol and initials on the knife and on the holster. The KABAR officially started and it's original home is the USMC. It's one badass fighting knife, hell that knife has seen so much action. I remember one tale in where Smedley Butler: the Marine who earned TWO Medal of Honors...yes TWO of them for two separate actions, he was the one of the very few men to ever be awarded two and was alive to tell about it.

He had gone into a cave filled with Haitians and only a couple of men (This was during the occupation of Haiti in 1915) they were ambushed to put it plain and simple. Once supplies ran dry all Smedley and his men had were their pistols and their KABAR's. So they charged them with only a knife and pistol, taking out more then 50 of them! Hackin' and a jabbin', shootin' and a slashin' (A line from a cadence that we sing when we run, inspired by this true story)! They held out just like that till reinforcements came through, but that's just one of the reasons why that blade is "legendary". Just a little history lesson for you guys and girls out there!!! I'll upload soon, because I got some shit for you guys man. You will love it!!! Semper fi!


End file.
